


Entre Séduction et Tromperie

by Diana924



Category: Chloe (2009), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chloe AU, Confessions, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ispirato al film " Chloe - tra seduzione e inganno "]<br/>Blaine Anderson, medico di successo, crede che suo marito Kurt Hummel, insegnante di storia della moda lo tradisca così ingaggia il misterioso Sebastian Smythe perchè seduca lo stesso Kurt per poi riferire a lui.<br/>Sebastian obebdisce e di racconto in racconto Blaine comincia a perdere fiducia in suo marito, cosa succede quando nel gioco s'inserisce anche Thad Harwood, il giovane cugino di Blaine che vive con loro?<br/>Seblaine, Kurtbastian, Thadastian, Klaine, Huntbastian  e Kitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blaine's POV

Signor commissario, mi creda se le dico che sono il solo responsabile di questa disgrazia, ma veniamo con ordine, prima che mi addormenti.  
Mi chiamo Blaine Anderson, lavoro come medico privato da quando mi sono laureato e sono sposato con Kurt Hummel, quello che è arrivato poche ore fa, quello castano dagli occhi azzurri. Abbiamo convissuto qualche anno e poi quando è stato possibile ci siamo subito sposati a New York.  
Con noi vive anche mio cugino Thad Harwood. Thad vive con noi dieci anni e lo considero come un figlio ma mi sa che sto divagando.  
Fino a quella dannata festa le avrei detto che il mio matrimonio era perfetto quanto bastava, che andava tutto bene tra noi, che il sesso era fantastico ma poi c’è stata quella festa.  
Kurt insegna storia della moda all’università, e le assicuro che è un docente molto qualificato, ha studiato alla NYADA e ha all’attivo uno stage a Vogue prima dell’insegnamento. Quella settimana era impegnato come ospite a Washington e finito il ciclo di lezioni sarebbe tornato a casa.  
Era il suo compleanno e come sempre avevo organizzato per lui una festa, ci avevo passato dietro intere settimane tra gli invitati da selezionare e il catering.  
E lui cosa fa? Lo sapete cosa ha fatto signor commissario? Non è venuto.  
Settimane buttate, gli sguardi colpevoli di tutti i nostri amici, oh se lo cosa pensavano: che la festa non era perfetta, che forse eravamo in crisi e mille altre cattiverie, glielo assicuro.  
Ho provato a chiamarlo, prima all’università e ho saputo che era già partito, all’aeroporto per sapere se il volo avesse ritardato e infine al cellulare e rispondeva a vuoto, sempre a vuoto.  
Ho passato una serata tremenda con Thad che ha cercato in tutti i modi di giustificarlo e la mia ansia che cresceva, perché non rispondeva? Stava bene? Dovevo preoccuparmi? E quanto dovevo essere preoccupato?

Dopo aver saputo quello che ho saputo ho capito di essere stato precipitoso ma quando ricevetti quella telefonata mi arrabbiai parecchio. Aveva perso il volo, per pochi minuti aveva perso il volo ed era ancora a Washington e questo succede. Non fu il sapere che sarebbe arrivato quando io sarei già stato a letto, era accaduto altre volte e non ne avevo fatto un dramma, ma quella voce. Si, c’era qualcuno con lui, ed era una voce maschile.  
Io ero lì, pieno d’imbarazzo e lui era con un altro. Lo so signor commissario, saltaì a conclusioni sbagliate ma allora mi sembro tutto così giusto che non so ancora come riuscì a comunicare agli altri che non sarebbe arrivato. Non sono un tipo geloso, e Kurt non è il tipo d’uomo che tradisce, ma iniziaì a farmi delle domande quella sera, non so se per la frustrazione che lui non fosse lì, il non sapere l’identità dell’altro, francamente non ne ho idea.  
Finita la festa signor commissario mi sono messo ad osservare dalla finestra. Ha visto com’è fatta casa nostra, no? È facile guardare fuori dalla stanza da letto al secondo piano, basta avvicinarsi. Tante finestre, così il sole entra e vi sveglia ha detto mio fratello Cooper quando è venuto a trovarci. E si, il famoso Cooper Anderson, se vuole possiamo evitare di parlare di lui? Grazie tante, gliene sono grato.

Comunque quando mi svegliai lui era con me e si stava vestendo. Ho conosciuto Kurt al liceo e ammetto di non aver avuto altre esperienze, solo lui. Lo so, sembra ridicolo e stupido in questo mondo dove si cambia partner ogni minuto, ma allora era diverso, mi creda.  
Ho cercato di trattenerlo per chiedergli del viaggio e delle lezioni, sono suo marito e ne ho il diritto ma mi ha detto di essere in ritardo e dopo avermi dato un bacio leggero se n’è andato. Come il suo primo anno qui a New York City, quando proprio perché non riuscivamo a comunicare ci prendemmo una pausa di cinque mesi per poi comprendere che senza di lui non sapevo stare.  
Io non mi lamento, e vedere Ana, la ragazza o dovrei dire la ex-ragazza, di Thad che se ne andava per casa mezza nuda non mi ha mai scandalizzato, solo che ritenni giusto rimproverare entrambi: questa qui è casa mia e non è giusto che lei ci passi la notte senza che io lo sappia.  
Faccia smettere quel signore di urlare che io l’ho ucciso, è stato un incidente signor commissario, continuerò a raccontare ma lo faccia smettere, se fossimo stati soli mi avrebbe sicuramente colpito, e sa una cosa? Me lo sarei meritato.  
Si, come vuole, tornerò alla descrizione dei fatti, capisce che ho dovuto cominciare dal principio altrimenti non si sarebbe capito nulla, comunque mentre ero in cucina sentì il cellulare di Kurt vibrare e non so perché ma lo presi. Una mail, nulla di nuovo, da un certo Chandler.  
Kurt mi aveva parlato di lui al telefono, uno studente dotato ma a volte appiccicoso aveva detto mentre rideva, e risi con lui quella volta. Ma nel vedere quella foto le assicuro che non mi scappò nemmeno una risata. Erano loro due, abbracciati e sopra come messaggio vi era scritto “ grazie per la bella serata, baci Chandler “. Capisce? Baci, bella serata e quella dannata foto: un tipo ordinario ma giovane, più giovane di Kurt, più giovane di me.

Da quel giorno ho cercato una traccia, qualsiasi cosa che mi potesse smentire, ma niente, niente. Oggi capisco che è stata colpa mia, che ho sospettato qualcosa che non mai accaduto ma come potevo saperlo?  
Sei giorni dopo eravamo a cena assieme a Finn, il fratellastro di Kurt, e a sua moglie Rachel, brava ragazza e ottima cantante ma petulante, molto petulante. Mentre eravamo lì è arrivato il cameriere, un bel ragazzo di nome Adam, e lui … ha flirtato con il cameriere, davanti a me, davanti a suo fratello e a sua moglie. Lui mi ha assicurato che cercava di metterlo a suo agio ma io non ne sono convinto, al chiami malafede ma non ne sono convinto.  
Ero in bagno, avevo bisogno di riflettere e mi stavo sistemando il papillon, quando sono agitato mi sembra di avere qualcosa fuoriposto, quando mi parve di sentire qualcuno che piangeva, o almeno che cercava di contenere i singhiozzi.  
<< Sta bene? >> chiesi preoccupato, e una voce dal bagno mi rispose di si. Una bella voce devo dire, matura, calda e consapevole di quello. Chiesi se potessi fare qualcosa, sono pur sempre un medico, e la risposta fu no, poi disse che gli uomini erano degli stronzi e mi venne da ridere.  
Mi stavo rimettendo al giacca quando l’ho visto uscire,e  fu lì che iniziarono le mie sventure, proprio in quel bagno e in quel preciso momento.  
Più alto di me, lo so signor commissario che quasi tutti gli uomini sono più alti di me ma soprassediamo, vestito elegantemente e camminava con decisione, persino il modo in cui si tamponava gli occhi trasudava eleganza. Capelli castani e occhi verdi, magro e le assicuro che quegli occhi erano qualcosa di più: delle pozze dove si sarebbe volentieri annegati. Si è fermato davanti a me e mi ha ringraziato, e mi è parso di percepire una nota di strafottenza rispetto a prima.  
Poi mi ha porso dei gemelli e io ho detto che non erano miei, non mi piace indossare dei gemelli, non fanno per me, ma lui ha insistito che li tenessi, a ricordo dell’incontro ha detto, e io ho accettato per dirgli che dovevo tornare, che mio marito mi aspettava, e sono praticamente fuggito.  
Quando sono tornato Finn e Kurt stavano parlando di pagamenti ma non ho perso il contatto viso con quegli occhi verdi, anzi lui sembrava più interessato a me ché al suo accompagnatore.  
In macchina ho cercato di convincere Kurt a parlare di quel che era successo ma Washington e lui ha detto che non era successo nulla, e alla luce dei fatti devo riconoscere di essere stato malfidente e di aver esagerato.

Il giorno dopo finito il lavoro avevo bisogno di rilassarmi e sono andato in un hotel che si trova vicino il mio studio. Il tempo di raggiungere il bancone del bar che l’ho rivisto, vestito con classe che si guardava intorno. Ho ordinato da bere e lui mi ha raggiunto, con un’andatura elegante che lo distingueva dalla folla. << Non mi offre da bere? >> mi ha chiesto dopo essersi seduto alla mia destra come se lo facesse da sempre. << Uno Chardonnay anche per il signore >> ho detto mentre lo osservavo. Doveva avere circa l’età di Thad, forse un anno o due più grande, ed era bello, bello da togliere il fiato.  
<< Non mi piace incontrare uomini sposati, preferisco quando sono single anche se con gli uomini sposati è più facile >> ha ammesso mentre mi guardava. << Penso che piacerebbe a mio marito >> ho detto tutto d’un fiato mentre il cameriere portava i due Chardonnay. << E lei che gli sceglie gli uomini? >> mi ha chiesto mentre sorseggiava il vino con calma e un’espressione maliziosa sul viso. << No, non è questo >> ho risposto d’istinto. << E’ lui che è troppo timido? >> mi ha chiesto ridacchiando. << Non sa che sono qui >> ho ammesso, è periodo d’esami questo all’università e Kurt è sempre stressato: ore a sentire quegli stupidi si lamenta sempre mentre guardiamo al televisione insieme.  
<< Come ti chiami? >> gli ho chiesto , avevo ottenuto la sua attenzione perché mi stava guardando ma questa volta i suoi occhi erano freddi e compassati. << Sebastian >> mi ha risposto, ed è stato allora che quello che ho reputato un piano geniale ma che in realtà è stato un’immensa idiozia è nato. << Credo che mio marito mi tradisca, e voglio averne le prove >> ho rivelato. << Come le ho detto molti miei clienti sono sposati >> ha ripetuto. << Non è un cliente, ora le spiego >>.

Il giorno dopo durante la pausa pranzo ho prelevato diversi soldi che poi gli avrei consegnato e mi sono diretto da Starbuck, dove Kurt pranza durante la pausa pranzo. Dal mio studio al suo Starbucks ci vuole mezz’ora quindi ero sicuro che non lo avrei trovato, in compenso Sebastian era seduto al tavolo che gli avevo indicato, vicino alla finestra, a sorseggiare con calma un caffè.  
Una camicia bianca, una giacca grigia e pantaloni del medesimo colore, un abbigliamento tra i più semplici eppure a lui stava divinamente, glielo assicuro.  
Mi ha raccontato subito tutto quello che era accaduto, che si era avvicinato a Kurt col pretesto dello zucchero e di come mio marito dopo un po’ abbai iniziato a fare conversazione, solo conversazione mi ha giurato, con lui a quel medesimo tavolo dove ci trovavamo noi due in quel momento. Gli ha risposto di chiamarsi Cameron, non so perché quel nome ma lo avevamo deciso assieme in quel bar, Cameron Connors se Kurt avesse voluto sapere qualcosa di più sul suo conto. La cosa mi ha in parte rassicurato e Sebastian mi ha chiesto se poteva andare avanti col nostro piano e io ho accettato, ho stupidamente accettato signor commissario.  
Sono tornato a casa appena in tempo per sentire Thad che dava il benservito ad Ana e mi è dispiaciuto per lei, era una brava ragazza. Ne ho parlato con Kurt il quale si è limitato ad alzare le spalle e a dire che era Ana a non meritare Thad e abbiamo parlato come i vecchi tempi, quando eravamo dei liceali ed è stato così bello.

Il giorno dopo mi sono incontrato nuovamente con Sebastian perché volevo farla finita qui, era tutta colpa mia e del mio bisogno quasi compulsivo di essere amato ma lui mi ha spiazzato dicendomi di aver già rivisto Kurt durante la pausa pranzo.  
Ora mi rendo conto che quelle che mi ha raccontato erano frottole, ma così ben costruite, con così tanti dettagli che non mi è stato difficile crederci, mi creda signor commissario, vi ho creduto perché inconsciamente era quello che volevo sentirmi dire, e lui lo aveva capito.  
Mi ha parlato di panini, di un picnic, e di una serra, di come si siano recati nel capanno degli attrezzi e di come … si siano baciati, sebbene lui gli avesse rivelato di essere sposato. Credo siano state le sue parole a farmi dire che tutto quello finiva lì e che poteva pure tenersi i soldi e sono corso fuori, o meglio fuggito.  
Ed è stato allora che il destino o chi per lui mi ha tirato il primo dei tiri mancini, ossia mentre stavo per partire mi sono accorto che la macchina impiegava del tempo a partire a causa del gelo e della neve così ho lasciato il motore acceso, appena in tempo per vederlo scivolare sul ghiaccio.  
Ora le sembrerà stupido signor commissario ma lo raggiunsi e lo riaccompagnai dentro dove lo medicai. Stavo per tagliargli i pantaloni per la ferita quando fermandomi si è tranquillamente sbottonato e poi abbassato i pantaloni, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, il tutto con un sorriso amaro.  
Dopo averlo medicato ha insistito per volermi offrire da bere e ha proseguito il suo racconto, di come gli abbia messo le mani nei pantaloni, di come Kurt lo avesse supplicato di smettere perché era sposato e perché aveva lezione ma era evidente che non lo desiderasse davvero ha proseguito Sebastian. E il bello sa qual’era signor commissario? Che lui mi consolava, mi consolava, lui che io avevo ingaggiato per tastare la fedeltà di mio marito mi stava consolando, e io stupidamente gli ho creduto, ho creduto a tutto quello che mi ha raccontato.

Il giorno dopo, dopo essere rientrato tardi a casa perché Kurt già stava dormendo, me lo sono ritrovato nella stanza delle fotocopie, con Thad. Stavano parlando come vecchi amici e non so perché ma mi sono sentito geloso, come se Thad avesse appena portato via qualcosa di unico e di speciale. Veloce l’ho trascinato nel mio studio e lui mai ha consegnato la sua cartella medica, tutto perfetto e gli ho spiegato di Thad e della sua situazione e si è limitato a un sorriso.  
Poi mia ha ricordato del nostro appuntamento e mi ha dato l’indirizzo dell’albergo, lo stesso dove mi aveva rimorchiato, perché è questa la verità: lui mi ha rimorchiato.  
Quando sono entrato la prima cosa che ho visto sono state le lenzuola in disordine sul letto e i suoi vestiti sulla poltrona, poi l’ho visto.  
Era appena uscito dalla doccia, bellissimo e seducente e così … non so descriverlo signor commissario, mi scusi; è uscito dal bagno indossando un accappatoio bianco mentre si frizionava i capelli che non erano più perfetti come in mattinata. L’ho fatto sedere sulla poltrona, potrà sembrare stupido ma non volevo che si sedesse sul letto.  
E ha parlato, ancora e ancora, con un tono così calmo e distaccato che sembrava un annunciatore del meteo. Mi ha raccontato di come si fossero rivisti lì, in quella stessa stanza, di come si fossero baciati e toccati, mi ha descritto il suo tocco sulla sua pelle e di come gli abbia tirato giù i pantaloni e di come … mi serve dell’acqua per favore signor commissario.  
Grazie ancora per l’acqua, comunque, mi ha raccontato di come gliel’abbia preso in bocca e di come si è mosso, e di lui, mio marito signor commissario, e di come gli abbia tirato i capelli perché voleva di più. Scriva che hanno avuto un rapporto orale, forse leggendolo sarà diverso.  
Poi ha detto di come abbiano fatto sesso, ha usato questa parola, di come Kurt se lo sia scopato, su quel letto. Quel letto che aveva le coperte in disordine e che era tra noi due. Non so, l’avrei voluto colpire, avrei voluto colpire Kurt e avrei voluto piangere, non so cosa volevo, anzi, volevo ridere. Ridere a gola spiegata perché ero riuscito nel mio intento: mio marito mi tradiva e io avevo condotto la cosa in maniera che accadesse, perfetto Blaine, perfetto, ma che bel regista che sei, a dir poco geniale.

Siamo andati nella hall dove con discrezione gli ho consegnato i soldi che avevo messo in una busta che si è intascato con discrezione, li ha messi in una tasca della giacca mentre parlavamo, o meglio io parlavo: gli raccontavo della mia vita coniugale, sa le piccole cose che ti rendono felice e lui … ascoltava con interesse mentre sentivo il suo profumo, usava una lozione che preparava la ragazza di un suo amico mi ha detto, e poi mi ha spiazzato. Mi ha riferito che per Kurt era la prima volta, che era il suo primo tradimento ma non gli ho creduto, se uno cede una volta finisce per cedere sempre mi sono detto.  
E ci ho pensato a quell’ipotesi, e allora mi sono sentito un autentico verme perché se era vero, se davvero Kurt mi aveva tradito una volta allora era tutta colpa mia. E mentre sentivo le lacrime lui … diciamo che ogni suo atteggiamento ha finito per sorprendermi signor commissario, ammettiamolo: mi teneva la mano come se fossimo migliori amici fin dall’asilo e poi con l’altra mi accarezzava lentamente e … mi ha baciato. Ne sono rimasto sorpreso, scandalizzato ed euforico, si euforico.  
Era un contatto lieve, quasi accennato ma allo stesso tempo bramoso, non so descriverlo ma era qualcosa di diverso dai soliti baci, come se volesse dirmi “ ti capisco, ti aiuterò io, fidati di me “. Si è allontanato per riprendere fiato e io sono rimasto a bocca aperta per la sorpresa ma quando si è riavvicinato l’ho respinto, non potevo baciarlo anche se lo desideravo, non potevo baciarlo per una ripicca.

Quella sera c’era un concerto di Thad, sa che suona il pianoforte?, e io sono arrivato in ritardo ma lui non si è accorto, troppo impegnato a suonare, ma Kurt si e mi ricordo il suo sguardo, di rimprovero.  
Ha controllato le date immagino, e ha visto che il concerto è stato ieri sera, no? Perché sto parlando di tutto questo come se fosse avvenuto un anno fa? Perché ne devo prendere le distanze, perché è tutto sbagliato e perché mi sembra che siano passati mesi invece che poche ore, mi sembra di essere rinato, e francamente non so se sia o meno un bene.  
Mentre eravamo a festeggiare al rinfresco offerto dal conservatorio l’ho visto mentre flirtava con uno dei compagni di corso di Thad, e ho commesso l’ennesima stronzata, la più grossa. Mi ha confessato che non era niente, voleva solo informarsi ma per me in quel momento era altro e così senza nemmeno pensarci sono uscito e mi sono diretto all’hotel.

L’ho trovato al solito posto, con lui c’era una coppia, esattamente quei due signor commissario: li vede mentre la biondina tiene le mani sui fianchi e guarda per terra e il castano urla che è tutta colpa mia, che se lui è morto è colpa mia? No, lo faccia continuare, ha ragione, ha orrendamente ragione.  
Cos’ho fatto quando li ho visti? Semplice, l’ho praticamente trascinato nella sua stanza e arrivati lì ho cominciato a sbottonargli la giacca, e mentre lo facevo gli chiedevo: << Come ti tocca? Cosa fa per farti eccitare? In che modo ti tocca? >> e dovevo essere veramente patetico in quel momento, mi creda.  
Poi mi sono seduto sul letto, quello che volevo fare era una follia, era un tradimento e se ero stato inflessibile nel condannare Kurt perché dovevo ripetere il suo stesso sbaglio, con lui?  
Insomma già stavo per rimettermi il cappotto quando Sebastian mi ha fermato. Si era sistemato dietro di me e mi abbracciava, come se mi cullasse. << Faccio tutto io, ti farà stare bene, fidati di me >> mi ah sussurrato all’orecchio prima di cominciare lentamente a baciarmi il collo mentre mi teneva abbracciato e mi cullava.  
Quello che è accaduto dopo mi sembra quasi un sogno, o almeno un’esperienza che ho vissuto in terza persona: lui che lentamente mi spoglia, io che lo spoglio, e le assicuro che era bellissimo senza vestiti, e quegli occhi verdi che mi fissavano pieni di emozioni. Lui che si sistema sopra di me, che mi bacia sulla bocca e io che non interrompo il contatto perché mi è piaciuto, oh se mi è piaciuto, le sue mani su di me, dentro di me e infine lui. Di rado io e Kurt lo abbiamo fatto così, mi creda, ma con Sebastian è stato diverso, un’esperienza unica che credo non ripeterò più. Era come se volesse confortarmi, amarmi, lui mi venerava, mi creda, mi stava adorando.  
Poi mi sembra di essermi assopito, anzi mi sono di sicuro addormentato e lo sa bene perché ha appena visto le foto, ma torniamo al mio resoconto.  
Mentre tornavo a casa, con lui che dormiva mi sono detto che tutto quello sarebbe finito, aveva avuto i soldi, io ero stato uno stronzo ma anche Kurt non era stato da meno e che non ne avremmo mai parlato. Mi sarei dovuto fare delle domande quando Sebastian ha voluto sapere dove abitassi e ha insistito che tenessi i gemelli. Non erano miei e non li avrei tenuto, ma mi ha saputo convincere, quel ragazzo avrebbe convinto chiunque a fare qualcosa per lui, e ha ammesso che li ha fatti cadere apposta, voleva parlare con me. E allora sono fuggito, per l’ennesima volta sono fuggito da lui.  
A casa ho trovato Kurt sveglio che mi aspettava e mi ha fatto delle domande, se avessi un altro, se lo tradissi e cose varie, lui glielo spiegherà meglio. E io stupidamente gli ho comunicato che se anche fosse lui doveva restare in silenzio, che prima di pensare a me doveva pensare a se stesso.

Il giorno dopo mi sono comportato come se niente fosse e sono andato a lavorare, come se non avessimo discusso la sera prima, come se mio marito non fosse arrabbiato con me.  
In ambulatorio c’erano già alcuni dei miei pazienti ma solitamente prima di far entrare il primo controllo il portatile, e l’ho fatto anche stamani. C’era una mail, con l’indirizzo mail di Sebastian con oggetto “ urgente “, e un allegato che ho aperto.  
Non lo avessi mai fatto perché era una foto di noi due: io addormentato e lui vicino a me che sorrideva all’obbiettivo. Mi sono sentito perso, se anche avessi cercato di rimuovere quello che era accaduto quella era una prova. Inutile aggiungere che la prima cosa che ho fatto è stata chiamarlo immediatamente e lui che mi risponde? Che è lì, nella mia sala d’aspetto.  
Vestito con la solita eleganza, quel profumo particolare, e quegli occhi verdi pieni di … amore, tenerezza, non so dirglielo, e aveva tra le mani dei fiori che mi ha offerto con un sorriso, un sorriso autentico.  
Ho cercato di farlo ragionare, di fargli capire che non c’era niente tra noi, che era uno sbaglio, tutto quello era uno sbaglio, e gli ho offerto dei soldi, si dei soldi.  
<< Non c’entrano i soldi, non questa volta almeno! Non voglio che tutto questo finisca e ti è piaciuto. Lo so, ti ho sentito, ti è piaciuto quando ti toccavo e … >> mi ha detto, sembrava che stesse per piangere ma gli occhi, quegli occhi verdi sono diventati di ghiaccio. << Era un accordo economico, e nient’altro, e finisce qui Sebastian, ora vattene >> l’ho interrotto e lui se n’è andato, senza voltarsi.  
Fatta mi sono detto, fatta. Così mi libero dell’unico testimone perché nonostante tutte le sue dichiarazioni i soldi li aveva presi ma nel pomeriggio, oggi lavoro mezza giornata, ho ricevuto un sms in cui mi avvisava di averlo lasciato. Ed è stato allora che ho fatto l’unica cosa giusta in questo marasma.

Gli ho proposto di vedersi da Starbucks, dove avrei invitato Kurt e dove avrei osservato le reazioni di entrambi. Detto così sembra una stupidata ma le assicuro che mi sembrò un piano geniale: Kurt non poteva più mentirmi e Sebastian avrebbe capito che era tutto finito.  
E glielo detto, da Starbucks, che mentre io organizzavo la festa lui era con Chandler e che se l’era scopato mentre io ero a casa, e che mi faceva schifo. Kurt ha ammesso di averci flirtato e ora so che è vero, l’ho capito quando è entrato Sebastian. Gli ho fatto cenno di avvicinarsi, lui ha mosso qualche passo e poi Kurt si è voltato e l’ha visto.  
Quello sguardo, l’ha guardato come se si fossero appena conosciuti e sebbene sia un bravo attore è impossibile fingere in quella maniera. << Conosci quel ragazzo? >> mi ha chiesto e stavo per rispondere quando ho sentito la porta sbattere, era praticamente scappato da noi e allora ho capito.  
Frottole, mi aveva raccontato solo frottole, credo che nemmeno l’abbia mai visto e che si sia inventato tutto per arrivare a me, come se fossi l’ultimo degli idioti.  
Ed è stato allora, dopo che siamo usciti da lì che ho confessato tutto, di come avessi conosciuto Sebastian, di quello che mi ha fatto credere e di come l’abbia tradito, tutto insomma. E Kurt si è dimostrato per l’ennesima volta una persona migliore di me, perdonandomi e comprendendomi, forse aveva esagerato, forse ha paura d’invecchiare, ma io mi sono spinto oltre, troppo oltre. E per fermare le mie farneticazioni mi ha baciato.  
È stato un bacio diverso dagli altri, diverso da tutti quelli che ho ricevuto, persino da quelli di Sebastian. Non era la tecnica o che altro, eravamo … noi, e basta. Kurt, lui è tutto per me ed ero stato così vicino dal perderlo che mi sono aggrappato a lui come non mi accadeva da anni, era lì per me, e sarebbe rimasto, e saremmo stati sinceri tra di noi, niente più bugie o malintesi.

Come lo ho già detto è tempo di esami e a Kurt restavano solamente sei studenti da interrogare, così mi ha salutato velocemente con un altro bacio e mentre lui si dirigeva all’università io sono tornato a casa. Già m’immaginavo la scena, una cena romantica solo io e lui, Thad avrebbe capito, è un bravo ragazzo e sono sicuro che avrebbe passato la serata dai suoi amici ma non è andata così.  
È stata una tragedia, e un errore, un grande, tragico errore che ha avuto conseguenze che non avrei immaginato nemmeno nei miei incubi.  
Sono subito tornato a casa, sono andato nella nostra stanza e ho aperto l’armadio, il tempo di rimanere in camicia e boxer che li ho visti. Thad e Sebastian. Nel nostro letto, nudi, insieme.  
Non so descriverle cosa ho provato: rabbia, apprensione, gelosia? Non lo so, forse tutte e tre: rabbia perché Sebastian si era spinto troppo oltre, apprensione perché non volevo che Thad frequentasse uno come lui e ho temuto che gli avesse raccontato qualcosa, e gelosia perché fino a quella sera Sebastian era solo mio, era un mio segreto, e di nessun altro.  
<< Cosa pensavi? Che bastavano dei soldi e sarei sparito come se niente fosse della tua vita? >> ha detto quando mi ha visto, e il mio primo pensiero è stato allontanare Thad perché non volevo che sentisse. Ha cercato di restare ma per fortuna è un ragazzo comprensivo, e io sono coglione.  
<< Non voglio che tu stia vicino a mio cugino >> l’ho ammonito mentre sentivo Thad che bussava alla porta. << Kurt non è tuo, Thad non è tuo, io non sono tuo, cosa credi Blaine? Che siamo dei giocattoli di cui ti disfi quando ti stufi. Io sarò pure uno stronzo patentato Blaine, ma tu sei peggio di me! >> mi ha urlato mentre si rivestiva, era così bello, anche mentre si rivestiva era così bello e seducente, in una maniera in  cui Kurt non sarà mai, mi costa ammetterlo ma è così. << E Thad, io credo che sia davvero un bravo ragazzo e che potrei frequentarlo, credo che capirebbe che … >> << Kurt sta arrivando, per piacere rivestiti >> gli ho ordinato, ero stanco di tutto quel circo che avevo messo su e di cui ero appena diventato l’attrazione principale. << Kurt vero? È tutto a posto con Kurt, vero? Ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto, sono stato bravo? >> e mentre lo diceva mi ha preso le mani e le faceva passare sul suo corpo.  
Un corpo tonico, da atleta ho pensato per un attimo, seducente ma non solo, di più e io non sapevo che fare, da una parte volevo solo mandarlo via e riprendere la mia vita e dall’altra volevo riempirlo di baci, farlo distendere sul letto, il mio letto matrimoniale e prenderlo fino allo sfinimento, o il contrario.

E invece mi è uscito solo un mi dispiace, mi dispiace di averti ingannato gli ho detto, e  lo credo davvero, non sa quanto mi dispiace di averlo ingannato e di averlo illuso su i miei sentimenti.  
<< Tu … tu mi hai raccontato tutto di te, hai condiviso ogni tuo segreto con me, era il nostro mondo piccolo mondo segreto e … cazzo come dirtelo? Mi ha fatto innamorare di te! >> ha detto mentre si avvicinava alla parete di vetro, anche lui era in camicia ma, e le sembrerà un dettaglio stupido, si era rimesso i gemelli suoi polsini. << Anch’io provavo qualcosa per te, ma era solo per mio marito di riflesso >> ho ammesso. E allora lui l’ha detto mentre mi stavo avvicinando: << Non avresti riavuto Kurt se non fosse stato per me! Non dovevi farmi questo Anderson! Perché non provi nulla per me? >> ha urlato, e questa volta è stato diverso dal solito. Questa volta quando ho incrociato i suoi occhi verdi mi sono accorto che stava per piangere. E mi ha fatto pena, si signor commissario, mi ha fatto pena.  
<< Sei così bello, e lo sai. Cosa vuoi da me Sebastian? >> gli ho chiesto mentre eravamo vicini, ancora un passo e ci saremmo baciati e vuole sapere la verità? Lo avrei baciato subito. << Baciami Blaine >> mi ha detto, come se fosse il suo ultimo desiderio e io ho obbedito.  
È stato un bacio dettato della disperazione, lui che voleva certezze e io che volevo che lui se ne andasse e per qualche motivo sentivo una sorta di abbandono in lui, come se si fidasse di me e volesse essere protetto. Incredibile quante cose riesca a comunicarti un bacio.

Ed è stato allora che mi sono accorto che Thad ci aveva visto, era passato dal terrazzo e si era rivestito e ho avuto paura che avesse sentito tutto anche se mi ha confessato che è arrivato solo nel momento in cui ho baciato Sebastian. Non so perché, devo aver reagito d’istinto credo, e l’ho allontanato da me spingendolo, non forte ma volevo che si allontanasse da me.  
Il vetro è fragile e basta una spinta per frantumarlo, mi sono reso conto della cosa solo pochi minuti fa dopo quella spinta quando Sebastian è finito contro la parete di vetro. A rigor di logica non sarebbe dovuto accadere nulla, massimo un’incrinatura e invece il vetro si è spaccato. Un secondo prima il vetro c’era ancora e un secondo dopo Thad era accanto a me e Sebastian si teneva con le mani.  
Non so perché non sono intervenuto, forse perché è stato tutto così veloce o perché ho avuto i riflessi rallentati dall’emozione ma lui mi ha guardato, ha sorriso, un sorriso triste signor commissario, ha chiuso gli occhi e si è lasciato cadere.  
E solo quando ho sentito lo schianto sono corso a vedere, proprio nel momento in cui Kurt scendeva dalla macchina, pensi all’ironia del destino.  
E ora sono qui, davanti a lei a raccontarle tutto mentre i suoi colleghi interrogano Kurt e Thad, povero Thad, lui non c’entra niente con tutto questo, e il tizio di prima, mi sembra che si chiami Hunter, si è appena calmato, ma forse ha ragione o sono io che mi colpevolizzo troppo, non ne ho idea.

 

Un mese dopo:

E’ iniziato per caso, un giorno che ero sovrappensiero. E mi è parso di sentire qualcosa di nuovo. Non ci ho ripensato fino a oggi, quando Thad ha avuto un altro concerto e ci siamo recati a casa per festeggiare. Stavo parlando con Rachel quando me ne sono accorto e dopo quello non le ho più badato. Come quando sono a disagio mi sono stretto il papillon mentre mi sono passato la mano sui capelli. << Tutto bene? >> mi ha chiesto Kurt, da quella sera ci diciamo tutto e mi sono accorto che ha smesso di flirtare con tutti. << Sento il suo odore, sento l’odore di Sebastian >> gli ho risposto sovrappensiero, per un secondo ho risentito quell’essenza che gli confezionava la sua amica e mi sono passato le mani sulla camicia. La stessa camicia dove c’erano quei due gemelli.


	2. Kurt's POV

Signor commissario, posso solo dirle che fino a questa sera io non sapevo nulla.  
Il mio nome è Kurt Hummel, insegno storia della moda all’università e ho una laurea della NYADA. Come ci sono finito nella moda? Uno stage estivo da Vogue, e dopo di lì l’insegnamento.  
Sono sposato con Blaine Anderson, il tipo un po’ basso dai capelli neri che stanno diventando ricci per quanto ci ha passato le mani. Si, sono gay, mi piacciono gli uomini e non intendo essere giudicato per questo. Con noi vive anche il giovane cugino di Blaine, Thad Harwood, lo vede quel ragazzo di circa vent’anni che sta tentando di bere un caffè? Poverino, gli tremano le mani e non gli do torto.  
Thad vive con noi da dieci anni, è uno di famiglia per me.  
Perché sto guardando in alto? Vede la parete di vetro di casa? E si è reso conto che ne manca uno e che i cocci sono qui per terra accanto a me? Sporchi di sangue?

Ho sempre pensato di avere un matrimonio perfetto, mai una lite mai un tafferuglio, al massimo qualche breve litigata finita la quale io e Blaine ci scoprivamo ancora più innamorati.  
Non voglio dirle che ho paura d’invecchiare o simili, ma non mi piace pensarci e stupidamente finora ho aggirato il problema flirtando con i miei studenti, nulla di che, un sorriso, una pacca sulla spalla, qualche battuta innocente, niente di che perché amo mio marito e non lo avrei mai tradito.  
Due settimane fa avevo un ciclo di lezioni a Washington dove mio padre è membro del congresso e mi sono fermato a dormire da lui. Si, Burt Hummel dell’Ohio, sono suo figlio ma non faccia comparire il nome di mio padre, da quando ha avuto un infarto anni fa ci tengo che stia bene e tutta questa storia lo destabilizzerebbe troppo.

Comunque finita la lezione mi stavo preparando per tornare a casa quando non so per quale motivo ho chiamato Blaine e gli ho detto di aver perso l’aereo. Non era vero: ero sul marciapiede davanti l’ateneo ed ero pronto a salire sul taxi quando … ho avuto paura. Era il mio compleanno sa? E ho avuto paura d’invecchiare, di non essere più attraente per Blaine che è ancora un bell’uomo e mille altri stupidi motivi. Pioveva quel giorno e uno dei miei studenti, Chandler Kiehl se le interessa, mi ha offerto un ombrello e un caffè. Chandler è un ottimo alunno, serio e diligente ma forse un po’ troppo appiccicoso, pensi che ah preteso che ci facessimo una foto assieme dopo il caffè, mentre io correvo all’aeroporto per prendere il volo successivo.  
Se avessi saputo le conseguenze che quella foto avrebbe scatenato non avrei mai accettato, mi creda, ma mi sembrò qualcosa di innocuo e perciò ho accettato.

Quando sono tornato dormivano tutti e due e così sono andato tranquillamente a letto. Il girono dopo Blaine mi ha chiesto perché non fossi rientrato in tempo e gli ho detto la stessa cosa che gli avevo riferito per telefono, non era una bugia ma un’omissione, un’omissione che non faceva male a nessuno.  
Ho visto la foto che mi aveva mandato Chandler e l’ho tenuta, non ci vedevo nulla di male in una semplice foto, certo il testo della mail è fraintendibile “ grazie per la bella serata, baci Chandler “, ma le assicuro che per me era una cosa innocente.  
Nei giorni successivi è andato tutto bene, nulla di cui mi possa lamentare, forse Blaine era un po’ distante ma ho creduto che fosse per il lavoro.  
Anche quattro giorni fa mentre eravamo a cena con mio fratello Finn e sua moglie Rachel Berry mi era sembrato svagato, tanto che ad un certo punto se n’è andato al bagno e mi creda ma per qualche secondo nemmeno me ne sono accorto.  
<< Lo trovavi sexy il cameriere? >> mi ha chiesto mentre stavamo tornando a casa. << Quale cameriere? >> ho chiesto, era un bel ragazzo ma niente di ché, tanto che mi ero dimenticato di … non stavo flirtando, solo cercavo di metterlo a suo agio ed è stato così che gli ho risposto, perché era vero.  
Deve sapere che ogni giorni pranzo da Starbucks, o meglio mi porto lì il pranzo che prendo alla mensa universitaria perché adoro il caffè, ed è una cosa che sanno tutti.  
Mi chiede se ho già visto … lui. No signor commissario, prima di stasera non avevo mai visto quel ragazzo, glielo giuro. Anzi, l’ho visto in quel ristorante dove abbiamo cenato con Finn e Rachel, mi sembra di ricordare che fosse anche lui lì ma non ne sono certo.  
Per me è stata sempre la solita routine del tempo degli esami, ossia tenermi in contatto con i miei studenti, controllare le loro tesine e scambiarsi mail con i miei assistenti. E le assicuro che sono questi i momenti in cui rimpiango di non aver utilizzato la mia laurea della NYADA per una carriera nel mondo dell’arte perché sono anche discretamente bravo. Lo so, non devo divagare, ma è difficile.  
Anche adesso, proprio ora che quella coppia è appena scesa dal taxi e lui sta praticamente urlando contro Blaine che si limita a un sorriso di circostanza.  
Lui urla mentre lei sta resta in silenzio e mi sembra di capire che è tutta colpa mia, mia e di Blaine ma le assicuro che non abbiamo colpa e che è stato un incidente.  
Tre sere fa Blaine mi ha riferito che Thad e la sua ragazza avevano rotto e se vuole la verità quella ragazza non mi è mai piaciuta mentre Blaine sembra adorarla ma non mi lamento. È entrato nel mio studio e mi ha comunicato al notizia, e poi abbiamo scherzato come un tempo mentre ci bevevamo uno dei miei regali di compleanno, una bottiglia di scotch, e ridevamo ricordando i bei tempi e ho persino ironizzato sulla festa, la festa a cui non sono voluto andare e che ha innescato tutto questo.  
È stato bello, era da tanto che non parlavamo ma mi sembrava distante, come se volesse mantenere una certa distanza tra noi, e non era da lui, mi creda.  
Però, e le sembrerà un dettagli stupido, sia quella sera che quelle successive non siamo mai riusciti ad addormentarci assieme perché o lui già dormiva o era il contrario, le sembrerà una cosa stupida ma non lo è per me.

La sera dopo Thad aveva un concerto, suona il piano divinamente grazie a Blaine che gli ha dato qualche lezione quando era più giovane e che ha insistito frequentasse il conservatorio e a metà dell’esecuzione è arrivato mio marito. Blaine non è mai in ritardo quando si parla di musica e infatti ho cercato di rimproverarlo con lo sguardo, eppure aveva promesso di essere puntuale quando nel pomeriggio Thad era passato nel suo studio a ritirare lo smoking.  
Non gli avevamo chiesto la luna ma un po’ più di puntualità si, ora che so quel che so capisco il motivo del suo ritardo ma ieri mi sono parecchio risentito.  
Perché parlo di tutto questo al passato remoto? Perché mi sembra un incubo, perché in tutto questo io non c’entro quasi niente e perché mi sto dicendo che se ne parlo così forse mi convincerò che non è accaduto niente, che il vetro non è sporco di sangue, che l’ambulanza non è qui e che quel tizio non sta urlando contro mio marito.  
Dopo al rinfresco mi sono messo a parlare con alcuni dei compagni di Thad, mi sembra Jeff Sterling e Nick Duval, anzi, sicuramente loro. Mi piace parlare con i compagni di studi di Thad, mi sembra di essere ancora uno studente della NYADA, e non immagina i sacrifici che ho fatto per frequentare quella scuola. Prima avevo parlato con Blaine e mi ero congratulato anche con lui, perché lui era stato il primo insegnante di Thad e per tutto quello che avevamo condiviso, ma mi era sembrato distante, più della sera prima e quasi annoiato, come se io, suo marito, lo annoiassi  
Comunque stavo parlando con loro quando ho visto Blaine che controllava veloce il telefono e poi usciva di corsa dal conservatorio.  
Non ho pensato subito al peggio, forse uno dei suoi pazienti aveva avuto un peggioramento o che so io, solo dopo, a casa, con Thad che già dormiva, ho pensato che potesse avere un altro.  
Da ragazzi non abbiamo avuto altre esperienze e mi sono detto che forse si era stufato di me, che non mi trovava più attraente, che qualcuno avesse risvegliato il suo interesse meglio di me, insomma, tante cose. Siamo sempre stati sinceri tra noi, beh abbastanza sinceri così ho deciso che en avremmo parlato non appena lui fosse tornato a casa così mi sono preparato un discorso e ho atteso. Sa quanto ho aspettato? Quasi due ore! Due ore in cui mi sono immaginato le cose peggiori e mi sono chiesto chi fosse il mio rivale e perché Blaine non mi avesse detto nulla, se fosse possibile in qualche modo recuperare.

È tornato cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile credendo che stessi dormendo ma l’aspettavo e sono stato diretto con lui, me lo doveva e volevo arrivare subito al punto: << Lui chi è? Lo ami? >> gli ho chiesto e non è apparso sorpreso o dispiaciuto, anzi aveva un’espressione di sfida che mi ha fatto infuriare.  
<< Avrebbe importanza? E tu, sei innamorato? >> mi ha chiesto, e chiunque si sarebbe accorto che era teso e nervoso. << Tu hai lasciato il conservatorio prima del tempo, tu torni a casa tardi e io sono quello che deve subire il terzo grado? >> gli ho chiesto sorpreso, mi sarei aspettato o una negazione o una confessione, non quell’attacco. Con quello che so ora riconosco che era giustificato ma ieri mi è sembrato solamente irragionevole. << Tu sei più discreto, come ho fatto a dimenticarlo? Tu non torni a casa tardi perché sei stato con i tuoi studenti, e come creda che mi senta quando ti vengo a trovare e ti trovo che chatti con loro? >> e quello era ingiusto, alquanto ingiusto da parte sua in quel momento. << Sono i miei studenti, mi piace avere un contatto con loro e sono sempre disponibile per loro, è così che ho la loro fiducia >>. Mi piace insegnare, come piace a Finn, il mio fratellastro, e mi piace avere un buon rapporto con i miei studenti, specialmente quelli di cui sono il relatore. << E pensi che ci creda? Per quel che mi riguarda potresti esserteli scopati tutti! >> ha urlato prima di andare in camera a cambiarsi.  
Ha dormito sul divano, non sono stato a imporglielo ma è stata una sua scelta.

Nel pomeriggio mi è arrivato un sms di Blaine dove mi chiedeva se potevamo vederci da Starbucks e che era urgente così ho lasciato l’università, la fortuna di avere degli assistenti, e sono corso da Starbucks. Come facevo a sapere quale signor commissario? Forse perché dopo due anni di matrimonio, dieci di convivenza e altri tre in cui siamo stati insieme al liceo conosco Blaine.  
<< Sono nel bel mezzo degli esami >> ho detto non appena l’ho visto, se fosse stato per me ci saremmo presi tutto il tempo di cui avevamo bisogno ma non siamo più dei liceali. << Non ti disturberò molto, voglio che siamo sinceri tra noi, voglio la verità. C’è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlarmi? >> mi ha chiesto, come se fossi stato io a tradirlo.  
<< Io? E di cosa? >> non ero pronto a quello, mi trattava come se fossi il colpevole quando a rigor di logica era stato lui a tradirmi. << Di Washington >> mi ha risposto subito, gli tremavano le mani emntre cercava di bere il suo caffè, non so se di colpa o di rabbia. << Vuoi la verità? Ti ho mentito, va bene così? Ho perso intenzionalmente il volo e ho bevuto un drink, due. Ho avuto paura, paura d’invecchiare, di aver sprecato tutti questi anni e sono rimasto a Washington >>. << Con Chandler, vero? >> mi ha chiesto. << Tu hai cercato tra le mie cose >> , è stata una costatazione, glielo giuro.  
<< Come credi mi sia sentito Kurt? Ho speso tempo e denaro per organizzarti una festa perfetta, ho chiamato tutti, sono stato impeccabile e tu … tu ti sei scopato un diciottenne, dio quanto mi faccio schifo1 >> ha urlato, e quello è stato troppo, davvero. << Ci ho solo flirtato Blaine e … >> a un certo punto ha smesso di parlare e ha alzato lo sguardo così mi sono voltato.  
Ed è stato allora che l’ho visto.

Alto, magro, più giovane di noi di almeno dieci anni, capelli castani e occhi verdi e un’aria strafottente che è diventata prima sorpresa, poi colpevole e infine terrorizzata nel vederci insieme, come se non rientrasse nei suoi piani. << Conosci quel ragazzo? >> gli ho chiesto perché era evidente che si conoscessero e ho sentito la porta sbattere, era praticamente fuggito.  
Un bel ragazzo ma c’era qualcosa in lui che non mi piaceva, a pelle. So che non dovrei dire certe cose in questo momento, non con quel ragazzo che urla e che ha appena definito Blaine un assassino ma sto cercando di essere sincero, c’era qualcosa in quel ragazzo che non mi piaceva. Si, tornerò al mio resoconto, come vuole signor commissario.  
<< Non è importante, è finita >> mi ha detto Blaine con un sorriso triste. << Io sono stato sincero con te, e tu ora mi vieni a dire che la tua piccola avventura è appena finita. Non sai quante volte sono stato tentato ma niente perché ti amo e tu … >> << Io non ho mai voluto stare con un altro >> mi ha interrotto furente, quando Blaine crede in qualcosa signor commissario è difficile fargli cambiare idea. << Volevi che fossimo sinceri, ma tu non lo sei stato >> e sono uscito.  
Mi creda, mentre cercavo un taxi mi sono sentito distrutto, svuotato, come se tutto fosse finito e l’ho creduto, tanti insieme buttati al vento e mi sono sentito così idiota per essermi fidato di lui.  
<< Kurt, Kurt, aspetta. Ti dirò tutto >> mi ha detto dopo avermi raggiunto, e se avessi saputo quello che sarebbe accaduto ne avrei fatto a meno, mi creda. Nemmeno tre ore fa la mai vita andava bene e ora tutto questo.

<< Ha detto di chiamarsi Sebastian, quel ragazzo che hai visto poco fa, gli ho chiesto di tentarti perché volevo sapere se avevi un amante. Mi ha detto di aver fatto sesso con te, ha preso dei soldi e mi ha raccontato delle cose, su di voi, insieme, nei minimi dettagli. E … mi sono sentito più vicino a te, perché mi sembrava di condividere la tua intimità, perché ti amo ancora e avevo una scusa per sapere cosa facevi >> mi ha confessato, e se vuole saperlo quel Sebastian deve essere un bravo attore e un ottimo oratore, ha ragione, doveva essere non deve.  
<< Che dettagli? >> ho chiesto curioso. << Che vi eravate baciati, che aveva sentito la tua eccitazione e … ci sono andato a letto >> ha ammesso. Poi ha aggiunto le solite cose, ossia che era dispiaciuto ma che quelle parole lo avevano convinto e che pensava di avermi perso, che non sarebbe capitato più e gli ho creduto.  
Ci siamo baciati, per strada di sera come se fossimo ancora due adolescenti ed è stato bello. Sembra riduttivo ma era come se fossi tornati all’adolescenza e mi è piaciuto, mi era mancato quell’aspetto di Blaine, mi era mancato lui.

<< Ho ancora alcuni studenti e poi torno a casa, promesso >> gli ho sussurrato e dopo un ultimo bacio sono dovuto tornare in facoltà di corsa. Mentre ero lì mi chiedevo se tutto sarebbe tornato come prima e non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa come non mi accadeva da tempo.  
E non appena arrivo, scendo dalla macchina e sento un rumore di vetri rotti. Sono corso subito e l’ho visto. Sebastian, o come diamine si chiama. Era là, per terra, gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione di tristezza sul volto, e c’era sangue, sangue sul terreno e vetri rotti macchiati di sangue.  
E sopra, nella nostra stanza, c’erano Thad e Blaine, Thad vestito e Blaine in camicia e boxer che osservavano la scena, Blaine praticamente era di fronte alla parete e sembrava immobile mentre Thad si stava avvicinando.  
E questo è tutto, non so altro mi creda, sono l’attore principale di questo dramma ma non sapevo che vi avrei recitato.

 

  
Un mese dopo:

Non me sono accorto, non fino al concerto di Thad. Mentre eravamo a casa mi sono accorto che Blaine si era come estraniato da tutti e mi sono avvicinato a lui.  
<< Tutto bene? >> gli ho chiesto preoccupato. << Sento il suo odore, sento l’odore di Sebastian >> mi ha risposto ancora sovrappensiero, per poi passarsi le mani sui polsini della camicia dove c’erano due gemelli nuovi, li porta da quella notte e ho visto lo sguardo che si è scambiato con Thad, Thad cerca di non parlargli da quella notte e da allora Blaine lo guarda colpevole. E poi mio marito si è guardato la camicia, o per meglio dire ha guardato i due gemelli.


	3. Thad's POV

Non immaginavo che sarebbe finita così, glielo giuro signor commissario, e grazie ancora per il caffè. No, ce la faccio, credo, anche se mi tremano le mani.  
Mi chiamo Thad Harwood, diciannove anni e abito con mio cugino Blaine Anderson e suo marito Kurt Hummel da dieci anni. Se permette sono affari miei e non credo che siano così rilevanti, ha ragione, mi scusi, non dovevo alzare la voce ma … va bene.  
Kurt insegna storia della moda qui all’università ma di frequente tiene dei cicli anche in altri atenei come Albany, Baltimora o Washington dove suo padre è membro del Congresso, si: il famoso Burt Hummel.  
Mi scusi ancora se sto alzando la voce ma … sono ancora scosso dopo quello che è successo, grazie per la comprensione, forse dovrei sedermi dice? No, meglio che resti in piedi.

Mi sta chiedendo se Kurt e Blaine sono andati d’accordo? Da sempre, mai un litigio serio, mai un battibecco grave, potrebbero esserci stati ma non in mia presenza, una coppia d’oro. E allora com’è possibile che sia accaduto questo? Me lo sto chiedendo anch’io ma non ho una risposta decente, e nemmeno una domanda.  
A differenza di Kurt, che è quasi sempre in viaggio per lavoro, Blaine lavorando come medico privato non si è quasi mai mosso da New York, tranne che per dei corsi d’aggiornamento. È stato lui a insegnarmi a  suonare il piano e ad insistere affinché presentassi domanda per il conservatorio.  
Comunque due settimane fa era il compleanno di Kurt che però aveva un ciclo di lezioni a Washington che però sarebbero finite quella sera e Blaine ne aveva approfittato per organizzare una festa a sorpresa. Ci avevamo lavorato per settimane tra l’avvisare tutti di nascosto e il catering e stava andando tutto bene, fino a quella telefonata. Era Kurt e ci avvisava che aveva perso l’aero. Sono cose che succedono e io non me la sono presa a differenza di mio cugino che ha esibito un sorriso tirato che non convinceva nessuno per tutto il resta festa.  
Ero lì con la mia ex, Ana Moreno e me ne sono accorto, dopo dieci anni che vivo a casa loro mi rendo conto di quando fingono. Ha capito bene, Ana, si signor commissario, una donna. Non ero mai fatto domande sul mio orientamento sessuale fino a … mi scusi ma non ce la faccio, e non mi chieda di guardarlo perché non ce la faccio, davvero. Esatto, etero convinto fino a due giorni fa, quando ho conosciuto …  lui. Si, è strano lo so ma mi faccia proseguire, per favore.

Ana ha dormito da noi, avevo chiesto il permesso a Kurt e mi aveva risposto che per lui andava bene, sebbene a lui Ana non fosse mai piaciuta, sinceramente non so il perché mentre a Blaine piaceva. No, non è necessario che la contattiate, non sa nulla di questa storia.  
Comunque il girono dopo Blaine mentre stava uscendo per andare a lavoro ci ha visti, forse Ana con la mai camicia e io in boxer non ha aiutato molto la mia causa. << Sono appena arrivata >> ha cercato di difendersi Ana sperando che Blaine abboccasse ma per qualche motivo, e ora credo di essermi fatto un’idea precisa, non ci ha creduto. << Cazzate >> ci ha detto, e le assicuro che era serio. << Senti Blaine, Kurt lo sa >> so che avrei dovuto chiedere il permesso a entrambi ma pensavo che Kurt gliel’avesse riferito e invece no, non ne sapeva nulla.  
Le risparmio il resto della paternale che ci è toccato subire ma le assicuro che è stato umiliante, ma per il resto posso dirle che il resto della settimana è stato normale, la solita routine, io che studio per il college, Ana che passa a casa, io che vado da lei, io che mi esercito per un concerto di pianoforte, che gioco a tennis. Si, quello del tennis è stata un’idea di Kurt e anche alcuni miei amici del conservatorio vi giocano così ogni tanto ci ritroviamo sul campo per un’amichevole. Se giocherò ancora a tennis? Non vedo perché dovrei smettere, ma credo che non sentirò più un certo CD che si trova in camera mia.

Quattro giorni fa siamo andati tutti e quattro a vedere un concerto, sempre al conservatorio, i miei amici Nick Duval e Jeff Sterling erano rispettivamente primo violino e secondo flauto traverso e sono stati come sempre eccezionali, finito mi sono congratulato con loro e poi siamo usciti tutti e quattro.  
Kurt e Blaine erano attesi a cena dal fratellastro di Kurt, Finn Hudson e da sua moglie Rachel Berry mentre io e Ana avevamo altri progetti. Non che non mi piacciano Finn o Rachel, forse Rachel è un po’ troppo petulante ma ci sono abituato. La verità è che mi sento un estraneo in loro compagnia e così dopo aver salutato Kurt e Blaine … se non le dispiace è una faccenda personale e non c’entra nulla con quello che è successo. Si, signor commissario, quella Rachel Berry.  
Comunque il giorno dopo io e Ana abbiamo litigato, se vuole la verità è da un po’ che le cose tra noi non andavano bene ma ci abbiamo provato a salvare la nostra relazione, mi creda. Verso le otto, le nove di sera ci siamo sentiti su SKYPE e dopo qualche tentennamento ci siamo lasciati.  
Certo che lei vuole sapere troppe cose! Mi scusi ma mi sembra ancora un sogno, e ora quella coppia che è appena scesa dal taxi e lui che sta accusando Blaine di averlo ucciso. So di chi sta parlando ma è stato un incidente, mi creda, io ero lì e … non era una spinta così forte, almeno credevo. È stato solo un tragico incidente, un attimo prima era appoggiato con le mani per tenersi e un attimo dopo ho sentito quel rumore di vetri e sono corso, non mi ci faccia pensare per favore.

Diciamo che io ho lasciato Ana e lei ha lasciato me, solo che avrei preferito che accadesse di persona, non davanti a una videocamera, lei mi ha lasciato perché aveva ricevuto al risposta dalla UCLA e non voleva sentirsi vincolata, io perché sentivo che non stavamo andando da nessuna parte. Ad un certo punto si è interrotta e mi è parso di sentire i passi di Blaine. In questi giorni è stato strano ma sono quasi certo di aver capito il perché e non mi piace.  
Ieri avevo il concerto e in mattinata sono passato a ritirare il mio smoking che Blaine aveva portato nel suo studio. Kurt in questi giorni è sotto esami ed è sempre stressato quindi ho evitato di disturbarlo e mi sono limitato a chiedergli un passaggio.  
Va bene, non divagherò ma deve capire che io fino a due giorni fa non sapevo nulla, anzi fino a pochi minuti fa la mia vita scorreva normalmente.

Lo studio era semi deserto come sempre di prima mattina ed è stato allora che l’ho visto. Alto, magro ma dal corpo tonico, capelli castani e occhi verdi, e un’aria allo stesso tempo strafottente e apprensiva, abiti eleganti e un profumo che non avevo mai sentito. Stava leggendo qualcosa alla parete quando si è voltato e mi ha sorriso, un sorriso strafottente e pieno di sfide.  
Credo che abbia sentito la conversazione tra me e Marley, la segretaria di Blaine, e infatti la prima cosa che mi ha chiesto è stata se ero un parente di Blaine. Si, lo ha chiamato per nome, niente dottor Anderson come fanno gli altri pazienti e aveva una cartellina tra le braccia, questo me lo ricordo. È il tuo dottore gli ho chiesto prima di andare a fare delle fotocopie, se fosse rimasto nell’atrio forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, non lo so.  
<< Assomigli a tuo cugino, sai? >> mi ah chiesto dopo avermi raggiunto, ed è una cosa che in pochi mi hanno detto, forse Nick e Jeff quando eravamo più piccoli. << Non è vero >> ho risposto, e devo dire che mi aveva spiazzato. E in quello è stato davvero bravo.  
<< Il colore degli occhi, e le labbra, nulla di ché ma una certa somiglianza c’è >> ha risposto con un sorriso e ho sorriso a mia volta. << Sono Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe >> si è presentato, questa volta il sorriso era tornato strafottente. << Thad Harwood >> mi sono presentato amia volta stringendogli la mano. Ora le sembrerà una cosa stupida ma ho subito pensato che fosse troppo bello, che ne era consapevole e poi mi sono chiesto cosa diamine stessi pensando, insomma … non mi erano mai piaciuti gli uomini e tutt’un tratto trovavo attraente quello sconosciuto.  
La fotocopiatrice aveva appena finito così stavo per prendere gli spartiti quando lui mia ha anticipato. << Sei un musicista? >> mi ha chiesto mentre li osservava. << E’ quello che si aspettano da me, in ogni caso studio musica >> ho risposto con un sorriso di circostanza. Mi piace suonare ma se vuole la verità avrei preferito averlo come un hobby. << Vorrei aver preso lezioni quando ero più piccolo, mi piace molto la musica >> ha ammesso, e ora che ci penso, quando ammetteva qualcosa non mi guardava negli occhi, non so se è importante ma non l’ha mai fatto.  
Quel tizio sta continuando a urlare che è tutta colpa di Blaine e in un certo senso la penso come lui quindi per me può continuare a urlare, dice quello che sto pensando io ma non allo stesso modo. Mi sembra ancora di sentire il rumore del vetro che cade a terra e di vedere ancora il suo sorriso, e l’ultimo sguardo … l’ha lanciato a Blaine, non a me!

Capito signor commissario, riprendiamo. << Ti piace la musica classica? >> gli ho chiesto sorpreso anche se osservandolo meglio era evidente che fosse esattamente un tipo raffinato, di quelli che vanno all’opera o che seguono la stagione sinfonica. << La musica in generale, e i Raised by Swans in particolare >> ha risposto con un sorriso, sincero questa volta. << Chi? >> ho chiesto, mai sentito un gruppo simile fino a ieri. << Sono un gruppo canadese indie, me li ha fatti conoscere … un amico e credo che ti piacerebbero molto >>, di nuovo il sorriso strafottente. << Lo farò e … >> proprio in quel momento è entrato Blaine che nel vederci è rimasto sorpreso poi l’ha praticamente trascinato nel suo studio. Quando ne è uscito mi ha sorriso e mi sono fatto consegnare lo smoking da Blaine che appariva turbato, e ora so che non erano solo apparenze, era realmente turbato da qualcosa.  
Non ho smesso di pensare a Sebastian per tutta la sera, sembra sciocco ma mi aveva colpito. Non so in che modo, se era cameratismo, amicizia, tenerezza, curiosità, se era d’interesse amoroso o sessuale ma mi aveva colpito. Così deciso, così attraente e … falso, si falso, perché ha giocato con tutti noi e soprattutto con me e sa qual è il bello? Che non riesco a portargli rancore, non ce la faccio.  
Quella sera c’è stato il concerto, solo io e un pianoforte, davanti a non so quanta gente e le assicuro che se fosse stata la prima volta avrei avuto un attacco di panico ma ormai vi sono abituato e non è questo che mi terrorizza, non ho più undici anni.  
Nel pomeriggio avevo cercato su internet i Raised by Swans e avevo scaricato i loro pezzi e poi li avevo ascoltati sull’i-pod. Non è il mio genere di musica checché ne pensi, ne pensasse è vero, Sebastian, ma erano gradevoli, questo devo ammetterlo.

Finito quando mi sono alzato per ricevere un’ovazione che ritengo meritata ho notato che Kurt e Blaine non erano seduti vicini e la cosa mi ha turbato, non era mai accaduto, nemmeno quando uno dei due arrivava in ritardo, l’altro era sempre disponibile a tenergli un posto, ma non ieri sera.  
Poi come sempre c’è stato un buffet e dopo un po’ Kurt si è messo a parlare con Jeff e Nick e dopo un po’ mi sono aggiunto anch’io. Quei due sono sempre insieme, non me la raccontano giusta e no, non sanno niente ed è inutile chiamarli, li farebbe solo preoccupare. Abbiamo parlato dei nostri progetti e Kurt come sempre in queste occasioni si è lamentato di quanto gli fosse dispiaciuto non aver proseguito con l’arte, ha una laurea alla NYADA e le assicuro che è davvero un ottimo cantante.  
Pensi, eravamo così impegnati noi quattro che non ci siamo nemmeno accorti che Blaine era uscito prima del tempo, io almeno non me ne sono accorto. Kurt mi ha chiesto se avessi notato qualcosa di strano e gli ho risposto che Blaine mi sembrava turbato niente di ché.  
Siccome eravamo in pubblico non ha insistito ma li ho sentiti litigare quando Blaine è rincasato. Infedeltà, se c’è una persona fedele quella è Blaine mi sono detto ma ora non lo credo più, e forse quel tizio sta esagerando e la sua biondina che è con lui piange troppo ma alla fin fine la colpa è tutta di Blaine. Se voglio un altro caffè? No, grazie, meglio una camomilla, è nel cassetto in alto a destra, grazie mille.

Comunque il giorno dopo mi ero organizzato con Nick, Jeff e Trent, primo sassofono del conservatorio, per una partita amichevole. Giochiamo per divertirci, ci scambiamo di posto e non ci curiamo del punteggio e devo dire che mi stavo divertendo parecchio quando ad un certo punto Nick mi ha detto che qualcuno mi stava fissando. Mi sono girato e  l’ho visto. Sebastian, vestito elegantemente come ieri, appoggiato al muro e che mi stava sorridendo. Ana è venuta spesso a vederci giocare ma … le assicuro che in quel momento mi sono sentito rapito da quello sguardo e la cosa mi ha stupito, come le ho detto ho sempre pensato di essere etero ma lui ha fatto vacillare ogni mia certezza. Abbiamo finito il set e sono andato a parlare con lui, ero felice di averlo rivisto, solo non mi piaceva quella sensazione.  
<< Ciao, ho letto su Facebook che avevi un’amichevole e siccome ero in zona ti ho portato il CD di cui abbiamo parlato ieri >>, questa volta era il sorriso sincero e quasi infantile mentre mi porgeva il CD dei Raised by Swans. Avevo scaricato tutti i pezzi tra ieri e oggi e osservato quella custodia imbarazzato, aveva persino cancellato il prezzo con la penna. Si, avevo scritto dell’amichevole su Facebook ma ieri non ho accettato alcuna richiesta d’amicizia ora che ci penso e quindi non so come ha fatto a sapere della partita. << Io … ho già scaricato i loro pezzi >> ho detto, sperando che non si offendesse, non so perché ma non volevo che ne avesse a male. << Ma non puoi scaricare la custodia, o le illustrazione, o il CD stesso … che puoi conservare per sempre e tenere tra le mani >> ha detto con un sorriso malizioso mentre parlavamo praticamente attaccati. << Odio internet, niente è vero o reale, non come noi due che siamo qui a parlare vicino il campo da tennis. Hai anche una pagina web oltre a quella di Facebook? >> ha aggiunto sempre con il sorriso sincero e le assicuro che era bello quando sorrideva in quel modo. << No … si >> ho ammesso, quando ho dato la prima risposta si è limitato a un sorriso strafottente e non so per quale ragione sono stato sincero con lui, mentre lui non è mai stato sincero con me.

<< Lo so, ho letto lì dell’amichevole, non su Facebook, bella pagina, e bella foto quella con tuo cugino >>, la foto di cui parla è una foto di me a undici anni che suono il pianoforte al mio primo concerto, Kurt e Blaine in prima fila ma che si notano a stento. << Ma non c’è una foto con Blaine >> ho subito risposto e lui ha specificato quale foto. E in effetti lì Blaine compare, ma come le ho già detto nella foto, scattata da Finn, Blaine si riconosce a malapena, e lui l’aveva riconosciuto. << Io noto sempre tutto, a presto Thad >> e … è stato tutto così veloce ma di sicuro se ne sono accorti anche gli altri che ci stavano spiando. Cosa hanno visto? Glielo dirò, ma solo perché al momento è importante: mi ha sorriso, non il sorriso sincero o quello strafottente ma un sorriso enigmatico, mi ha sfiorato il volto con la mano e mi ha dato un bacio a stampo, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Non ho avuto bisogno di scostarlo o di ricambiare, è stato tutto così veloce che un minuto prima avevo le sue labbra sulle mie e un minuto dopo si era allontanato e mi sorrideva.  
Non ho detto nulla ma non ero molto presente durante il match successivo tanto che tutti e tre, persino Trent che di solito è così paziente, si sono lamentati e quando sono tornato a casa mi sono chiesto se davvero trovassi attraenti gli uomini. Ho guardato qualche immagine su internet ma nulla, poi ho ripensato a quel bacio e … ho sentito le farfalle nello stomaco, lo so che fa molto cliché ed è una frase fatta ma era vero, quel bacio mi ha scatenato così tante sensazioni, più di quando ero con Ana. Il bacio che mi aveva dato Sebastian, un tizio che fino a ieri per me era uno sconosciuto, era appena accennato eppure era stato sufficiente. Non so se sono gay, o se era solo lui, insomma trovo che la bionda accanto al tizio che sta sbraitando contro Blaine sia attraente, e lui? Lui niente, non mi dice niente, invece Sebastian per qualche motivo aveva lo stesso effetto di una calamita.  
Ed è stato poche ore fa che tutto è andato a rotoli.

Stavo suonando, come faccio quasi ogni sera, ho alzato gli occhi ed era lì, proprio dove ora si trova quel tizio castano, e mi guardava con un sorriso, gli stessi abiti di prima. Ho subito smesso di suonare e sono corso ad aprire, forse troppo velocemente e l’ho fatto entrare, non mi ero accorto di come camminasse: come se fosse il padrone del mondo, un passo elegante e leggero. << Fammi fare un giro della casa >> ha detto mentre si toglieva il soprabito e lo appoggiava sul divano, si proprio quello signor commissario. Comunque siamo salito al secondo piano e con assoluta calma mi ha chiesto dove fosse la camera di Kurt e Blaine e io glielo riferito, anche perché volevo delle risposte da lui, e volevo capire.  
Ha fatto una cosa strana quando siamo entrati: si è subito diretto verso lo specchio, ha visto che accanto vi erano due gemelli e li ha presi. Poi li ha accarezzati e se li passava sulla pelle come se … non so, mi sembrava morboso, morboso e bellissimo. << Cosa stai facendo? >> gli ho chiesto e allora lui si è girato e li ha appoggiati per terra accanto all’armadio. Poi si è tolto la camicia e si è abbassato i pantaloni, come se fosse la cosa più normale da fare e io l’ho imitato, non so perché ma l’ho fatto.

Cinque minuti dopo eravamo sul letto di Blaine e Kurt, io disteso e lui sopra che si muoveva con movimenti veloci e decisi. Era la mia prima volta con un uomo e … è stato stupendo, lui era stupendo mentre si agitava sopra di me. Non so, avrei voluto fare qualcosa ma era la prima volta e sentivo solo che lo volevo, volevo che fosse mio e lui sembrava capirlo mentre mi guidava dentro di sé, e io volevo guardarlo negli occhi, quei bei occhi verdi scuriti dall’eccitazione e dal desiderio, volevo baciarlo, volevo toccarlo ancora, volevo che non finisse mai, e volevo lui, solo lui.  
Lui si muoveva, rapido, e deciso, nonostante tutto era lui che dominava me ma sembrava che non gl’importasse di me, sembrava cercare solo il suo piacere,  … ha un certo punto ha guardato nell’armadio ancora aperto e … sembrava eccitarsi più per i vestiti di Blaine che erano lì ché per me che lo toccavo dovunque, volevo che mi guardasse, ho dovuto girargli la testa perché lo facesse, e quegli occhi, così pieni di desiderio, di rabbia e anche di tristezza, beh … le sembrerà strano ma sono stati quelli a permettermi di venire. Poi mi ha baciato sulla bocca e l’ho sentito. Mi ha detto: << Ti voglio bene Thad, grazie >> e l’ho abbracciato, le sembrerà strano ma per me quel “ ti voglio bene “ vale più dei ti amo di Ana, vale mille volte di più perché non lo sentirò più. Ci siamo addormentati così, abbracciati nel letto di Blaine e Kurt e mi sentivo felice, era tutto così stranamente felice che avrei voluto durasse in eterno, io e lui per sempre.

<< Thad? Che sta succedendo qui? >>, è stato Blaine a svegliarci e vuole la verità? Sono entrato nel panico e ho fatto segno a Sebastian di rivestirsi ma lui è rimasto a letto. << Cosa pensavi? Che bastavano dei soldi e sarei sparito come se niente fosse della tua vita? >> ha detto e ho visto Blaine sbiancare, la faccenda dei soldi non mi era chiara ma non ho avuto tempo di fare domande perché Blaine ha preso i miei vestiti e mi ha praticamente trascinato fuori dalla stanza.  
Ho cercato di origliare ma non ho sentito nulla ma mi sono ricordato che il terrazzo permette di entrare nella stanza perché mette in comunicazione la stanza con lo studio di Kurt così mi sono rivestito e sono corso, volevo delle spiegazioni, da tutti e due.

Quando sono arrivato, e sono entrato senza che se accorgessero stavano discutendo, così vicini ed entrambi erano in boxer e camicia e poi … li ho visti. Blaine lo ha baciato e Sebastian ha ricambiato con un abbandono che verso di me non aveva mai mostrato, quel bacio è stato peggio che se li avessi trovati a  fare sesso, Sebastian si fidava di Blaine, si affidava a Blaine, si abbandonava tra le braccia di Blaine quanto con me era stato lontano e distante, era così rilassato, tranquillo e felice tra le braccia di Blaine, ad un certo punto gli ah eprsino preso il volto tra le mani.  
Ed è stato allora che ho chiesto cosa stesse accadendo e Blaine … l’ha spinto per allontanarlo da sé. Erano vicino alla parete, e come ha visto le pareti di casa sono fatte di vetro. Non pensavo sarebbe accaduto, massimo un’incrinatura e invece … mi sembra di averlo sognato: il vetro che si spacca e cade a terra, Sebastian che per un secondo resta sorpreso prima di aggrapparsi d’istinto al bordo di legno. Io che faccio qualche passo verso di lui e Blaine che lo guarda terrorizzato, uno di noi due ha gridato solo che non so dirle chi. Poi Sebastian ha sorriso, un sorriso triste questa volta, ha guardato Blaine, e non me, ha chiuso gli occhi e si è lasciato cadere.  
Solo quando ho sentito il rumore del suo corpo sono corso a vedere, mio dio c’era sangue, il terreno era pieno di sangue e il vetro, era tutto sporco di sangue e lui era lì, con gli occhi chiusi e quel suo sorriso triste. E le sembrerò insensibile ma quando Blaine ha cercato di abbracciarmi non ce l’ho fatta, se tutto questo è accaduto è colpa sua, se fosse rientrato più tardi non sarebbe accaduto nulla, se non avesse baciato Sebastian non sarebbe successo nulla, e se non lo avesse spinto Sebastian non sarebbe morto.

 

Un mese dopo:

Cerco di non pensarci ma ogni volta che per caso entro in camera di Kurt e Blaine i ricordi mi assalgono. Da allora evito Blaine ogni volta che posso ma è difficile perché viviamo tutti e tre sotto lo stesso tetto. Oggi è successa una cosa strana dopo il concerto, finito il quale siamo andati tutti a casa per un buffet. Stavo chiacchierando con Nick e Jeff quando ho sentito quella frase: << il suo odore, sento l’odore di Sebastian >> ha detto Blaine, ed è stato come se mi affondasse un pugnale nel cuore. È tutta colpa sua, e ora che so quel che è realmente successo non riesco a perdonarlo come ha fatto Kurt.  
E poi … l’ho visto: gli stessi abiti di quella sera, e gli stessi occhi tristi, mi ah guardato e ha sorriso, un sorriso sincero non strafottente o maliziosi, sincero poi ah distolto lo sguardo e l’ho seguito. Appena in tempo per vedere Blaine che nervosamente si toccava i polsini della camicia dove c’erano dei gemelli. I suoi gemelli, i gemelli di Sebastian.


	4. Sebastian's POV

Sono sempre stato bravo con le parole, almeno così mi hanno sempre detto tutti. Nel mio lavoro è importante saper usare le parole giuste. A molti non piace quello che dico e preferiscono i gesti, ma ho sempre ritenuto le parole importanti. Fa parte del mio lavoro sapere dove collocare una mano, come muovere le dita, come usare la lingua persino i pensieri. Posso essere chiunque tu voglia: il tuo primo bacio, lo stagista che ti porta il caffè in ufficio, l’immagine che hai trovato su una rivista. Sono il tuo vicino di casa o il tuo fratellino? Forse il professore che hai sempre detestato, so solo se gioco bene le mie carte posso essere il tuo sogno, che vive, che parla, che ti tocca. E poi come un sogno svanisco alle prime luci dell’alba.  
Mi chiamo Sebastian Smythe e non credo che la mia vita sia stata così interessante, un’istruzione presso una scuola privata, infanzia e adolescenza in Francia, poi … una serie di esperienze che mi hanno portato a questo lavoro.

Quattro sere fa ero con un cliente quando l’ho visto per la prima volta. Basso, capelli neri tenuti insieme col gel, e quegli occhi. Non mi succede spesso, una volta ogni quattro mesi circa, ma sento il bisogno di andare al bagno e poi farmi sfuggire qualche lacrima, niente di ché, lo trovo terapeutico.  
La fidanzata del mio miglior amico Hunter Clarington, Kitty Wilde, ritiene che lo faccia perché sento il bisogno di avere qualcuno accanto. Cazzate, è terapeutico, e basta.  
Conosco Hunter dal liceo, il nostro rapporto era semplicemente un “ io mi annoio, tu ti annoi quindi annoiamoci insieme facendo sesso “ e in alcuni momenti è ancora così, è l’unico che non deve pagare per avermi. Kitty non lo sa, crede di vivere l’apple life della brava fidanzatina repubblicana e noi glielo lasciamo credere.  
Solitamente controllo che non ci sia nessuno poi entro veloce e mi lascio sfuggire qualche lacrima ma quella volta no, ho sentito qualcuno che mi chiedeva se stessi bene e la voce mi ha sorpreso: per quel qualcuno era importante sapere se stavo bene, non era una domanda oziosa e ho risposto di si mentre prendevo un fazzoletto per asciugarmi gli occhi, ai clienti non piace vederti con le occhiaie.  
<< Posso fare qualcosa? Sono un medico >> ha chiesto ancora quella voce, ed era sinceramente preoccupato. << No, grazie, gli uomini sono degli stronzi >> ho risposto, e mi sono incluso nella lista, ho tutte le ragioni del mondo per includermi in quella lista, e lui ah ridacchiato complice.  
Quando sono uscito dal bagno era vicino allo specchio e mi sono accorto che era il tizio di prima, quello basso con i capelli pieni di gel e un culo da favola. Proprio tu Blaine che mi stai guardo terrorizzato e vorresti aiutarmi, mi dispiace ma hai combinato un disastro, come sempre.  
Ho finito di tamponarmi gli occhi e mi sono avvicinato, poi gli ho porso i gemelli della mia camicia che mi ero tolto qualche istante prima. Erano di mio padre e … volevo che li avesse lui, quegli stessi gemelli che ora sono per terra vicino a te Blaine.  
Non ha funzionato però … è stato diverso da tutto, ma lui è praticamente fuggito dicendomi che doveva tornare da suo marito e non ho insistito. Non l’ho perso di vista, lui così bello, la moretta bassina che gesticolava e sembrava così petulante, il gigante dalla faccia da cretino accanto a lei e il signor marito. Una faccia da checca come pochi, capelli castani del medesimo colore e per il resto ordinario.

In mattinata sono passato da Kitty, lavora come commessa in una profumeria e studia chimica così ogni tanto si diverte a inventare nuove essenze che poi fa provare a noi, ricordo ancora quella volta che Mr Pussy, il gatto di Hunter, puzzò per una settimana di un orrendo mix di pesce morto e fiori marci e fu costretto a dormire sul terrazzo. Kitty mi ha preparato un profumo che uso in continuazione, non mi ha detto gli ingredienti ma è gradevole.  
Poi verso sera mi sono diretto al bar dell’albergo dove ho una suite. I miei clienti sanno che possono trovarmi lì, e se si tratta di nuovi mi riconoscono subito perché ci tengo ad essere elegante. E chi ti entra con fare impacciato come se fosse lì per la prima volta? Capelli gellati, che si guarda attorno come se stesse cercando qualcuno, poi mi fissa con quei suoi occhi così belli e fine si siede sempre più impacciati. Si Blaine, hai dei bei occhi, anche ora che sono pieni di paura e di rimorso, sono belli lo stesso.  
Ci ho pensato tre secondi e poi mi sono alzato e l’ho raggiunto, non mi piacciono gli uomini sposati perché quasi tutti quando hanno finito o si fanno prendere dai rimorsi o mi parlano della loro vita, peccato che non me ne freghi un cazzo della loro vita.

<< Non mi offre da bere? >> gli ho chiesto subito dopo essermi seduto accanto a lui, i miei clienti abituali capiscono al volo e i nuovi se hanno già esperienza intuiscono che è così che mi approccio a loro, lui invece è rimasto sorpreso.<< Uno Chardonnay anche per il signore >> ha risposto guardandomi negli occhi, stava evidentemente valutando la merce, ed io sono di prima qualità. << Non mi piace incontrare uomini sposati, preferisco quando sono single anche se con gli uomini sposati è più facile >> ho ammesso, troppi problemi, già la mia vita è abbastanza incasinata senza che altri mi parlino dei loro problemi. << Penso che piacerebbe a mio marito >> ha aggiunto veloce cercando sempre il contatto con me, e la cosa mi ha fatto sorridere, un coniuge che cerca gli amanti per l’altro mi era già capitato, ogni tanto a qualche coppia piace una variazione ma non mi sembrava il tipo che fa il voyeur o da ammucchiate, anzi lo avrei definito un tipo fedele, di quelli noiosi che sposano il fidanzato del liceo o al massimo del primo anno di università. << E lei che gli sceglie gli uomini? >> gli ho chiesto, solo pro forma ma quella situazione mi stava incuriosendo mentre bevevo il mio Chardonnay, preferisco il cognac ma ordinare la stessa cosa del cliente è uno dei primi trucchi del mestiere. << No, non è questo >> ha risposto veloce. << E’ lui che è troppo timido? >> gli ho chiesto ridacchiando, ora si che le avevo viste tutte, e pensare che ho solo ventitre anni, ventitre anni per sempre ora. << Non sa che sono qui >> e questo si che mi ha sorpreso e gli ho dedicato tutta la mia attenzione. << Come ti chiami? >> mi ha chiesto, sempre più imbarazzato. << Sebastian >> gli ho risposto, almeno con il nome sono sincero. << Credo che mio marito mi tradisca, e voglio averne le prove >> , e così Faccia da Checca tradiva il nano dai capelli gellati? Chi l’avrebbe detto, e pensare che li avevo giudicati una coppietta così carina, e così noiosi. << Come le ho detto molti miei clienti sono sposati >> ho ripetuto, odio ripetere lo stesso concetto due volte. << Non è un cliente, ora le spiego >> mi ha detto prima di farmi segno di raggiungere i divanetti. << Mi parli di suo marito >> ho chiesto, me lo ricordavo bene ma meglio esserne sicuri e francamente dubitavo che fosse sposato con il gigante dalla faccia da cretino, più facile pensare che il coniuge traditore fosse Faccia da Checca.

<< È più alto di me, capelli castani e occhi del medesimo colore, delicato di fisico ma attraente a modo suo. Kurt pranza ogni giorno allo Starbucks vicino l’università e legge il giornale. Suo compito sarà farsi notare, e poi riferire a me >> ha cominciato. << Se mi chiede cosa faccio da vivere? >> ho chiesto, i dettagli sono importanti, io lo so bene. << Che è uno studente della facoltà di lingue. Conosce qualche lingua straniera? >> ha chiesto mentre si rilassava. << Madrelingua francese, parlo russo e conosco l’arabo e un po’ lo spagnolo >>, ai clienti piace quando parli nella loro lingua, li eccita tremendamente e sono sempre stato veloce nell’apprendere una lingua straniera.  
<< Non possiamo utilizzare il suo nome >> ha detto all’improvviso. << E come vuole che mi chiami? >> ho chiesto, di solito mi tengo pronti tre nomi se a qualcuno il mio non piace. << Todd Goodman? >> ha proposto. << E’ uno scherzo vero? >> detesto i nomi del genere. << Lei che nome utilizzerebbe? >> ha chiesto offeso. << Cameron Connors >> ho risposto, è il nome preferito e i clienti sembrano adorarlo e infatti lo ha trovato perfetto. << Lei come si chiama? >> gli ho chiesto, di solito non lo chiedo a nessuno. << Blaine Anderson >> ha risposto imbarazzato prima di fuggire da lì. Devi smetterla di fuggire Blaine, lo dico davvero e non è necessario che tu corra, non cambierai nulla.

Di solito non credo nel destino ma se lo avevo già visto due volte, e se era entrato così nella mia vita allora voleva dire qualcosa e per la prima volta in vita mia non ho fatto come mi era stato detto. Non so perché ma quando sono entrato da Starbucks e ho visto Kurt ho fatto tutto tranne cercare di attirare la sua attenzione, volevo verificare se ero ancora un bravo attore, lo sono ovviamente ma una prova non guasta mai, e volevo saggiare le mie capacità oratorie.  
Ho preso un caffè e ho aspettato che Kurt uscisse e poi dopo venti minuti è entrato Blaine che si è seduto al mio stesso tavolo.  
<< L’ho visto. Gli ho chiesto se potevo prendere lo zucchero e lui ha risposto di si. Sono tornato al mio posto mentre lui continuava a fingere di leggere il giornale ma era evidente che mi guardava. Dopo un po’ si è alzato e si è seduto proprio dove sei seduto tu e mi ah chiesto se fossi uno studente. Gli ho risposto che studiavo lingue, come avevamo concordato. E lui ha voluto sapere quali lingue studiassi e io ho risposto russo così lui mi ha chiesto di parlare in russo. Credo di essere arrossito e l’unica cosa che sono riuscito a dire è stata “ spasiba “ ma a lui è andato bene lo stesso. Mi ha chiesto come mi chiamasi e ho risposto Cameron, come avevamo concordato >> ho risposto, e per tutto quel resoconto inventato l’ho guardato negli occhi, e ogni tanto fuori dalla finestra spiando le sue reazioni.

Appariva sia rilassato, come se avesse raggiunto il suo scopo, che furioso perché era andata proprio come desiderava. << Non c’è stata altro, si è limitato a flirtare innocentemente >> l’ho rassicurato con un sorriso. << Ma ti ha parlato, ti ha dato importanza. Un bel ragazzo come te in un caffè … è normale >> e detto questo ha abbassato lo sguardo prima di farmi una di quelle che giudico “ le domande che prima o poi ti fanno tutti “ ossia come si riuscissi. << Mi innamoro dei dettagli >> gli ho confidato. Dopo quattro anni è inutile dire che lo faccio solo per il sesso, lo faccio per il sesso ma per riuscirci mi serve un piccolo dettaglio, lo amplifico e mi innamoro di quello. E così che mi sono capitate le cose più strane, come te Blaine, una dei clienti più strani che abbai mai incontrato. << Se dovessi innamorarmi di te mi innamorerei dei tuoi occhi, sono veramente belli >> ho detto con un sorriso e ha sorriso a sua volta, un sorriso tirato però, poi si è messo a frugare tra le tasche della giacca e ne ha tirato fuori una busta, la busta coi soldi che solitamente ricevo prima di ogni incarico. Gli ho chiesto se dovessi proseguire con la seconda parte del piano e ha accettato, imbarazzato come sempre ma ha accettato.  
Ho passato la sera con Hunter e Kitty nel loro appartamento dove ho raccontato loro la faccenda mentre Kitty studiava e Hunter coccolava la progenie del diavolo più nota come Mr Pussy, che nome idiota Hunter, te l’avrò detto mille volte di cambiargli nome ma tu niente. << Mi sfugge perché fai questo: ossia raccontare frottole ma stai attento, se quello si accorge sono guai >> mi ha ammonito Kitty, povera Kitty se sapesse i guai che mi ha realmente portato.

Ci siamo rivisti da Starbucks e mi ha detto che era stato un errore, che si sentiva fragile e che era meglio dimenticare tutto. << Ma io l’ho già rivisto, ho pranzato con lui >> ho subito ribattuto.  
<< Come, hai pranzato con Kurt? >> mi ha chiesto e ha subito voluto sapere tutto. << Abbiamo preso dei panini e siamo andati al parco. Finito ci siamo fatti un giro nella serra fino al capanno degli attrezzi che è quasi sempre incustodito. Sono entrato e gli ho fatto cenno di seguirmi e dopo averci pensato un po’ mi ha imitato. Mi sono sporto e l’ho baciato, lui non mi ha fermato ma dopo mi ha detto di essere sposato ma ho continuato, sentivo la sua eccitazione nel suo respiro … >> e avrei proseguito se lui non mi avesse fermato dicendomi che ero andato troppo oltre, che non dovevo fare quello, che non erano quelli gli accordi e altre cose, che dovevo solo osservare, agire e riferire. << È quello che ho fatto, non capisco che cosa vuoi >> ho chiesto, in realtà lo avevo compreso in quel momento.  
Voleva convincersi che fosse vero, che fosse realmente successo, aveva bisogno di quelle parole, voleva crederci e io gli ho dato quel che voleva, parole.  
Certo in quel momento è riuscito solo ad alzarsi ed ad andarsene e ho temuto che fosse finito tutto. Avevo avuto i soldi e poteva essere finito, ma non volevo che finisse perché sentivo il bisogno di rivederlo e di parlare con lui, e non mi è mai capitato.  
Per arrivare lì avevo chiesto in prestito a Hunter la sua bici, tanto non la usa quasi mai e stava pensando addirittura di venderla. Maledetto il ghiaccio di marzo perché dopo qualche metro devo aver preso l’asfalto ghiacciato perché mi sono ritrovato per terra con un piccolo strappo nei pantaloni ma non mi sono preoccupato, Kitty tra le tante virtù della brava massaia repubblicana vanta anche il cucito e ci avrebbe pensato lei. Ma è stato sufficiente quello scivolone perché l’ho sentito correre verso di me e quando ho alzato lo sguardo lui era lì e mi ha aiutato.  
Mi ha riaccompagnato dentro e stava per tagliarmi i pantaloni quando l’ho bloccato, erano dei pantaloni costosi quelli, e ho preferito abbassarli, tanto non c’era nessuno. Mi sono accorto di come mi guardava, imbarazzato ma allo stesso tempo desideroso. E mentre mi medicava lo sentivo fremere, ed è stato allora che ho deciso di proseguire con questo teatro, per rivederlo.  
E come prevedevo ha voluto proseguire, sei così prevedibile Blaine ma per sdebitarmi ti ho voluto offrire da bere, prendila come una leggera compensazione per tutto.

<< Eravamo là dentro, sentivamo delle voci ma sapevamo che nessuno ci avrebbe disturbato. Ho sentito al sua eccitazione contro il tessuto dei pantaloni, e allora ho lentamente spostato la mano sul cavallo e ho mosso la mano. Ho abbassato la lampo e ho proseguito, muovendo sempre lentamente la mano. E lui allora ha detto che non poteva venire perché doveva andare a lavoro ma si capiva che desiderava l’opposto di quello che diceva e io ho proseguito, finché non si è morso la lingua e non è venuto nella mia mano. Poi doveva lavorare e se ne andato >> ho finito di raccontare e mi sono accorto di quanto fosse turbato.  
<< Ti sembrerò scortese, ma devo vedere il risultato dei tuoi esami medici, se non ti dispiace >> mi ha detto, cercava di sorridere. << Certamente, ma sono sano, sappilo Blaine, si sistemerà tutto, tranquillo, fidati di me, ti aiuterò io a sistemare tutto >> lo consolavo e lui mi era grato per quello, era evidente la gratitudine nonostante il turbamento. La notte è stata uguale a mille altre, stesso albergo, stesso bar, un cliente abituale e la solita routine che cominciava a stancarmi, forse Hunter e Kitty hanno ragione quando dicono che dovrei seriamente impegnarmi con l’università e smetterla con questo lavoro, ma ormai è troppo tardi.

Il giorno dopo mi sono presentato nel suo studio con al cartellina degli esami sottobraccio e la sua segretaria mi ha detto di attendere così mi sono messo a leggere gli articoli di giornale che erano appesi alla parete quando ho sentito una conversazione interessante. Ad un certo punto è entrato un ragazzo, qualche anno più giovane di me, capelli neri, poco più alto di Blaine ma più muscoloso. Si proprio tu Thad, che stai cercando di muovere qualche passo mentre Blaine è ancora immobilizzato dal terrore, non sforzarti Harwood, non servirà a niente. Ma credimi, ti voglio bene e se le cose fossero andate diversamente forse avresti avuto una possibilità, se non fossi quello che sono, se tu non fossi suo cugino e mille altre stupide cose.  
Un parente di Blaine, così non appena si è voltato gliel’ho chiesto e lui ha risposto domandandomi se ero uno dei pazienti di suo cugino per poi dirigersi nella stanza dove si trova la fotocopiatrice. E l’ho seguito, non rientrava nei miei piani ma l’ho seguito. Mi sono presentato, nome e cognome perché lui non era un cliente e quindi aveva il diritto di saperlo e ho scoperto il tuo nome, Thad Harwood, e che sei un musicista, mi sarebbe piaciuto sentirti suonare, persino adesso con l’aria fredda della sera sulla schiena rimpiango di non aver preso lezioni. Ti ho parlato dei Raised by Swans, uno dei gruppi musicali che prediligo dopo la musica classica, me li ha fatti scoprire Hunter che ha dei parenti in Canada e a differenza di chi usa internet preferisco comprare i CD, una mia bizzarra abitudine. Stava per rispondermi quando Blaine ci ha raggiunto e mi ha trascinato nel suo studio.  
<< E’ mio cugino, vive con me e Kurt da dieci anni, hai parlato con lui? >> mi ha chiesto prima di chiudere la porta e prendere la cartellina. << Poche parole, te lo assicuro, comunque volevo ricordarti l’appuntamento >> ho alluso con un sorriso malizioso, con Thad mi ero divertito a giocare, prima un sorriso strafottente e poi uno sincero ma con te Blaine è stato sempre una menzogna. << E’ oggi? >> << È oggi, dopo pranzo, ti mando l’indirizzo per sms >> e detto questo lui ha aperto la porta e me ne sono andato, non prima di aver sorriso a Thad che ha ricambiato imbarazzato, in quella famiglia s’imbarazzano tutti per poco.

Per mia fortuna avevo un cliente a mezzogiorno così quando lui se n’è andato ho lasciato le lenzuola com’erano e sono andato a farmi una doccia dopo aver lasciato la porta aperta. Mi chiedo perché ho proseguito questo gioco e la risposta è semplice: per starti accanto Blaine Anderson, per vedere le reazioni del tuo volto, per sentire la tua voce, perché io, Sebastian Smythe stronzo di prima categoria, mi sono innamorato di te in questi tre giorni.  
Quando sono uscito dalla doccia lui era già lì, seduto impettito su una sedia e non appena ho cercato di sedermi sul letto mi ha fatto cenno di sedermi in poltrona, una reazione comprensibile e ho obbedito, ho sempre obbedito agli ordini, anche se a modo mio; poi mi ha chiesto di raccontare cos’era accaduto.  
<< Ci siamo incontrati di nuovo al parco, ma non ha portato dei panini questa volta. Mi ha chiesto dove potevamo stare da soli e ho suggerito questa stanza così siamo venuti qui. ha acceso la TV e ha fatto finta d’interessarsi al telegiornale e io mi sono seduto accanto a lui. Poi mi ha baciato e io ho risposto, mi ha detto “ e ora scopiamo “ >> e ho fatto una pausa d’effetto e ho visto il suo volto, sono davvero un grande attore e tu Blaine devi imparare a non fidarti di tutto quello che ti dicono.  
<< Non gli si rizzava, abbiamo provato un paio di volte ma era davvero in imbarazzo, gli ho detto che non importava, che sarebbe successo dopo. Lui era ancora vestito, io già nudo, la cosa ti eccita per caso Blaine? Si è andato a sedere sul divano così l’ho preso in bocca e gli è diventato duro, mi teneva i capelli incitandomi a dargli di più >> poi mi sono fermato per uno starnuto, uno dei residui di ieri. << Stai bene? >> mi ha chiesto, era agitato ma mi guardava come se conoscessi ogni risposta, come se dipendesse da me, e mi è piaciuto. << Si, tranquillo, sto bene >> ho risposto sincero. << E … ti è venuto in bocca? >> ha chiesto, chissà da quant’è che non si concedono qualche variazione. << No, gli ho messo un preservativo e ci siamo spostati sul letto, è stato qualcosa di veloce, una sveltina alquanto gratificante però, finito mi ha passato un braccio sul fianco tenendomi stretto a sé >> ho concluso, ho abbastanza repertorio a cui attingere, tanti volti anonimi che si comportano allo stesso modo, è bastato mantenersi sul vago e dare dettagli diversi. E lui non faceva che ripetere “ oh dio, oh mio dio “, e ho sentito per la seconda volta il bisogno di consolarlo.  
Siamo andati nella hall dove mi ha consegnato il resto dei soldi che ho intascato come due giorni fa. << Che profumo usi? >> mi ha chiesto quando mi sono sistemato sulla poltroncina. << Lo fa una mia amica, studia chimica e lavora in una profumeria così ogni tanto s’inventa dei profumi >> ho spiegato.

<< Facevamo tutto insieme, non riuscivamo a stare separati, ci siano lasciati solo una volta dopo un mese che era a New York ma a Natale eravamo di nuovo insieme. Adoravo le sue mani, come mi toccavano, ero più giovane. Hai mai provato qualcosa di simile? >> mi ha chiesto e ho risposto con un forse per poi chiedergli se lo amasse ancora e ha risposto che non lo sapeva. << Devo dirti una cosa: mi ha confessato che era la prima volta >>, anche se a mio modo di vedere Faccia da Checca non l’ha mai tradito, non mi sembra il tipo ma lui prima è scoppiato in una risata isterica sostenendo che era impossibile, poi si è dato dell’idiota perché se Faccia da Checca, ops Kurt, lo aveva tradito era per colpa sua.  
Non so cosa ho provato in quel momento, ma sentivo il bisogno di consolarlo, di fare qualsiasi cosa perché stesse meglio e così prima gli ho preso la mano. Poi gli ho sfiorato al guancia e infine l’ho baciato. È da tanto che non bacio qualcuno, o almeno non in quel modo e mi è piaciuto, solo la mancanza di aria mi ha fatto staccare da quelle labbra, non mi hai allontanato Blaine, volevi anche tu quel bacio, lo so; ma quando ho cercato di baciarlo una seconda volta mi ha respinto ed è di nuovo fuggito, perché fuggi sempre da me Blaine?

La sera ero a cena con Hunter e Kitty al ristorante dell’albergo, dove ho raccontato loro quello che era accaduto. << Hai fatto una cazzata, per fortuna è finita qui e non lo vedrai più >> ha constatato Hunter, e lo pensavo anch’io. << Io però mi sto chiedendo perché l’hai baciato? Non è che ti sei preso una cotta per lui? >> mi ha chiesto Kitty e stavo per risponderle che non lo sapevo quando l’ho visto che avanzava a passi decisi verso di noi. Si è fermato davanti a me e senza una parola mi ah trascinato nella suite, Hunter che alza gli occhi al cielo e Kitty che sorride sono l’ultima cosa che ho visto di loro ieri sera.  
Entrati ha cominciato a spogliarmi con gesti frenetici e mi faceva strane domande, come fosse con Kurt, come mi toccasse, come riuscisse a farmi eccitare, poi all’improvviso si è fermato e si è seduto sul bordo del letto. Avrei potuto mandarlo via, o attendere che se ne andasse di sua volontà, ma non l’ho fatto anzi mi sono seduto dietro di lui e l’ho abbracciato. << Faccio tutto io, ti farà stare bene, fidati di me >> gli ho sussurrato prima di baciarlo.  
È stato bellissimo, come non mi accadeva da tempo, e ho fatto una cosa che non faccio mai, l’ho baciato, mentre ero sopra di lui, dentro di lui, l’ho baciato per fargli sentire quanto lo amavo, quanto volessi appartenergli, che ci sarei sempre stato per lui, e ha ricambiato. Non negarlo Blaine, e non fare un passo, ho deciso quello che voglio, e non puoi fermarmi.  
Si è addormentato subito e non so per quale motivo ho fatto una foto col cellullare, per conservare il momento, non avrei preteso di uscire dalla sua vita, c’ero e volevo restarci anche se come amante, e perché no mi sono detto, se avesse lasciato Faccia da Checca mi avrebbe trovato disponibile. Mentre il taxi si avvicinava a casa sua mi sono assopito sulla sua spalla e quando si è fermato gli ho chiesto dove abitasse e lui mi ah indicato questa, ha indicato proprio questa stanza, che ironia vero Blaine?  
Stava per uscire, la portiera era aperta, quando l’ho fermato: << Vorrei che li tenessi tu >> e gli ho messo in mano i gemelli. << No, sono tuoi >> ha risposto osservandomi. << Erano di mio padre e io … vorrei che li tenessi tu >> ho ammesso, e da quando l’ho visto che volevo li tenesse lui, e ha accettato prima di uscire dal taxi. Ho chiesto che mi portasse a casa di Hunter e siccome ho le chiavi quando sono entrato dormivano tutti, tranne Mr Pussy. Quel gatto a volte mi fa paura ma non ieri sera quando mi sono sistemato sul divano e lui mi si è avvicinato. << Sai palla di pelo? Mi sono innamorato >> gli ho confessato, per poi addormentarmi.

Kitty non mi ha fatto domande questa mattina, ha solo preparato un caffè in più, nemmeno quando le ho chiesto di accompagnarmi dal fioraio dove ho comprato un mazzo di fiori. << Ti sei proprio preso una cotta per quel nano pieno di gel >> si è limitata a dire con un sorriso dopo avermi accompagnato fino allo studio di Blaine.  
Quando sono entrato lui non c’era così ho avuto tempo di mandargli la mail in cui avevo inserito al foto come allegato col telefono e poi lasciargli una serie di messaggi che la sua segretaria ha trascritto. È entrato velocemente senza guardarsi intorno, si è chiuso nello studio e poi ho sentito il cellulare suonare. << Dove sei? >> << Sono nella tua sala d’aspetto, non mi hai visto entrare? >> ho chiesto e lui si è girato e mi ha visto, accanto al muro e con i fiori in mano e sorridente, come non mi accadeva da tempo. << Sei bellissimo Sebastian, ma ci siamo spinti troppo in là >> ha cercato di dirmi. << Mi è piaciuto, ieri sera, e so che è piaciuto anche a te >> ho risposto dopo aver posato i fiori sulla sua scrivania. << Si, è stato piacevole non lo nego >> << Io non voglio che finisca tra noi, e so che nemmeno tu lo vuoi davvero >> ho detto, mi è bastato vederlo per capire, sei un pessimo bugiardo Blaine, sappilo. << Vuoi dei soldi? Aspetta che ti faccio un assegno >>, ecco il brutto di questo lavoro, che quando cerchi di essere sincero pensano tutti ai soldi. << No, non voglio dei soldi >> << Li hai già presi da me, i soldi ci sono sempre entrati in questa storia >> ha replicato. << Non c’entrano i soldi, non questa volta almeno! Non voglio che tutto questo finisca e ti è piaciuto. Lo so, ti ho sentito, ti è piaciuto quando ti toccavo e … >> ho cercato di convincerlo, quella volta era diverso, non volevo soldi o altro, volevo solo lui mentre m’indurivo, sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto. << Era un accordo economico, e nient’altro, e finisce qui Sebastian, ora vattene >> mi ah interrotto e me ne sono andato cercando di restare impassibile.  
Uscito ho chiamato Hunter e gli ho chiesto di cercarmi informazioni su Thad Harwood, il giovane cugino di Blaine, se lui mi aveva cacciato dalla porta sarei rientrato dalla finestra e mi sarei vendicato, nessuno mi tratta in quel modo, per questo evito di innamorarmi: è una seccatura e detesto soffrire.  
Mi dispiace Thad se ti ho usato ma se ci fossimo conosciuti in circostanze diverse forse non sarei stato così manipolatore con te, è inutile che tenti di raggiungermi: ho preso al mia decisione e la manterrò.

Per uno come Hunter è stato facile visti i suoi contatti da militare di carriera ed entro l’ora di pranzo avevo sul cellulare sia il link della pagina Facebook di Thad ché quella del suo sito web, entrambe noiose ma la seconda aveva anche delle foto. In particolare ne ho notata una, un Thad di undici anni veramente adorabile che suona il pianoforte e Blaine e faccia da Checca seduti in prima fila, Blaine si vede sfocato ma è stato sufficiente: ho ritagliato la sua immagine e l’ho ingrandita quanto potevo prima di salvarla.  
Aveva una partita amichevole di tennis e così mi sono recato lì, non prima di essere passato in un negozio di musica e aver comprato un CD dei Raised by Swans mi sono recato al campo da tennis.  
L’ho notato subito, era con altri tre ragazzi: uno col ciuffo tinto di biondo, un altro moro che avrebbe bisogno di un intervento estetico urgente al naso e un altro discretamente grasso, un’autentica compagnia di ragazzini ho pensato mentre li osservavo giocare però Thad era stranamente attraente mentre giocava, una sensualità trattenuta ma evidente se la si cerca con attenzione. << Ehì Thad, c’è un tizio che ti sta fissando >> ha urlato a un certo punto nasone e lui si è girato e mi ha visto. Ha subito lasciato al racchetta ed è corso da me,prevedibile.  
<< Ciao, ho letto su Facebook che avevi un’amichevole e siccome ero in zona ti ho portato il CD di cui abbiamo parlato ieri >>, l’ho salutato prima di mettergli in mano il CD e ho sorriso, un sorriso sincero ma con te Thad mi viene spontaneo essere sincero. << Io … ho già scaricato i loro pezzi >> ha ammesso imbarazzato, e ho sorriso di nuovo, mi è piaciuta la sua sincerità. ho detto, sperando che non si offendesse, non so perché ma non volevo che ne avesse a male. << Ma non puoi scaricare la custodia, o le illustrazione, o il CD stesso … che puoi conservare per sempre e tenere tra le mani >> ho detto guardando prima le sue mani e poi i suoi occhi, provocandolo. << Odio internet, niente è vero o reale, non come noi due che siamo qui a parlare vicino il campo da tennis. Hai anche una pagina web oltre a quella di Facebook? >> ho aggiunto e questa volta ero sincero. ha aggiunto sempre con il sorriso sincero e le assicuro che era bello quando sorrideva in quel modo. << No … si >> ha ammesso e ho sorriso, sorriso strafottente questa volta. << Lo so, ho letto lì dell’amichevole, non su Facebook, bella pagina, e bella foto quella con tuo cugino >>, è l’unica che abbia osservato per più di cinque secondi. << Ma non c’è una foto con Blaine >> memoria corta Harwood ho pensato, memoria corta. << Quella di te a undici anni che suoni il piano >> avevi bisogno di un aiutino Thad, e io te l’ho dato. << Ma si vede appena>> ha protesto lui << Io noto sempre tutto, a presto Thad >> mi serviva un’uscita ad effetto, quella che Blaine mi aveva negato e l’avrei avuta lì, in quel campetto di tennis, con i suoi amici che ci stavano spiando. Gli ho sorriso poi gli ho sfiorato il volto col palmo della mano e gli ho dato un bacio a stampo prima di allontanarmi. Non gli ho dato tempo di reagire, ma se avesse ricambiato non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto.

Nel pomeriggio ho mandato un sms a Blaine dove lo avviso che avevo appena lasciato Kurt e lui mi ha subito chiamato. << Mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro quando ti ho detto di non cercare più mio marito >> ha detto non appena ho risposto. << Io non l’avrei più cercato, è stato lui a cercare me e … non era per il sesso. Ha detto che quando ti tocca gli sembra di tradirmi >>, quello era un colpo da maestro, funziona sempre e ha funzionato anche con lui che mi ha proposto di vederci da Starbucks.  
Ho subito accettato e sono corso, pronto a riconquistarlo ma quando sono entrato mi sono accorto che non era da solo: c’era Faccia da Checca con lui, il quale mi ha guardato come se mi vedesse per la prima volta, e lui se n’è accorto. Ho fatto la cosa più razione che potessi, ossia mi sono voltato e per una volta sono fuggito io. Poi ho chiamato Hunter.  
<< Me lo sentivo che sarebbe finita male Seb, me lo sentivo, se anche ti sei preso una cotta stratosferica per quel tizio non lo cercare più, hai già fatto troppi casini in tre giorni. È stato bello, è stato divertente ma ora basta, e non dirmi che hai pensato che avrebbe lasciato il marito per te? Sarebbe veramente l’ultima delle tue stronzate, sai bene che non lo lascerà. Kitty prepara l’arrosto questa sera, ti aspettiamo, se sei in ritardo come sempre ti lasciamo gli avanzi nel formo, sempre che Mr Pussy non li mangi prima >> ha detto la voce della coscienza, la stessa voce della coscienza che ogni tanto mi scopa nel suo letto matrimoniale che divide con la sua fidanzata.

Ci sono momenti in cui si segue l’istinto, e così ho fatto io: sono andato a casa di Blaine dove ho trovato Thad che suonava. E lui è subito corso ad aprirmi, davvero una bella casa Blaine, complimenti.  
Arrivati al piano di sopra gli ho chiesto dove fosse la stanza di Anderson e di Faccia da Checca e lui mi ci ha condotto. La prima cosa che ho notato, oltre all’armadio aperto, sono stati i miei gemelli, accanto allo specchio e mi sono mosso per riprenderli, si sentiva ancora il suo odore su di essi. << Cosa stai facendo? >> mi ha chiesto Thad e con calma mi sono girato e ho cominciato a sbottonarmi la camicia.  
Mentirei se dicessi che non mi è piaciuto, credo fosse la prima volta con un uomo per te Thad ma è stata soddisfacente, quasi più che con Blaine, forse. È stato bello sentire i tuoi tocchi inesperti, i tuoi baci prima delicati e poi famelici, ma per eccitarmi non serviva il tuo corpo, per quanto bello, né sentirti dentro di me, no, è stato sufficiente guardare i vestiti di Blaine. << Guardami Sebastian, guardami >> mi ha implorato prima di voltarmi la testa e l’ho sentito venire così l’ho baciato sulla bocca. Negli ultimi due giorni ho baciato due persone: una mia ha usato e ho usato l’altra, gran bel risultato Sebastian, sei un ottimo burattinaio, peccato che ogni tanto i tuoi burattini si ribellino. << Ti voglio bene Thad, grazie >> gli ho detto a fior di labbra, e l’ho pensavo davvero, grazie Thad per avermi fatto sentire amato, ti ringrazio e non essere triste per me, non lo merito. Poi ci siamo addormentati abbracciati, una cosa che non mi accadeva da troppo tempo.

Ci ha svegliato Blaine e se Thad ha cercato subito i suoi vestiti io avevo un’ultima carta da giocare. Cosa pensavi? Che bastavano dei soldi e sarei sparito come se niente fosse della tua vita? >> ho chiesto mentre entrambi mi hanno guardato sorpresi e sotto shock, sperando di provocare una qualsiasi reazione in lui, ma si è limitato a prendere i vestiti e a mandare fuori dalla stanza Thad, sei un’ipocrita Blaine, un’ipocrita e un codardo. << Non voglio che tu stia vicino a mio cugino >> mi ha detto, quella era gelosia? Dimmi Blaine, era gelosia quella? << Kurt non è tuo, Thad non è tuo, io non sono tuo, cosa credi Blaine? Che siamo dei giocattoli di cui ti disfi quando ti stufi. Io sarò pure uno stronzo patentato Blaine, ma tu sei peggio di me! >> gli ho urlato mentre mi stavo rivestendo.. << E Thad, io credo che sia davvero un bravo ragazzo e che potrei frequentarlo, credo che capirebbe che … >> ho cercato di salvare la situazione, lo credo davvero, Thad sei davvero un bravo ragazzo e saremmo stati una bella coppia se non ci fosse stato Blaine, ad Hunter saresti piaciuto, Kitty ti avrebbe preparato un profumo e ti saresti dovuto sorbire Mr Pussy. << Kurt sta arrivando, per piacere rivestiti >> mi ha detto,e così Faccia da Checca era di ritorno << Kurt vero? È tutto a posto con Kurt, vero? Ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto, sono stato bravo? >> e mi facevo passare le sue mani sul mio corpo, almeno quello. << Mi dispiace di averti ingannato, credimi Sebastian, mi dispiace >> ha detto ma non era vero, lo capivo,era solo una frase di circostanza.  
<< Tu … tu mi hai raccontato tutto di te, hai condiviso ogni tuo segreto con me, era il nostro mondo piccolo mondo segreto e … cazzo come dirtelo? Mi ha fatto innamorare di te! >> ho ammesso mentre mi rimettevo i gemelli, devo averli tolti dopo perché mi sembra di vederli. Ti amo Blaine, ho fatto questo epr te, credimi. ha detto mentre si avvicinava alla parete di vetro, anche lui era in camicia ma, e le sembrerà un dettaglio stupido, si era rimesso i gemelli suoi polsini. << Anch’io provavo qualcosa per te, ma era solo per mio marito di riflesso >> ha confessato, e in quel momento l’ho odiato. << Non avresti riavuto Kurt se non fosse stato per me! Non dovevi farmi questo Anderson! Perché non provi nulla per me? >> ho urlato, perché Faccia da Checca si e io no? Dimmelo Blaine perché lui si e io no? << Sei così bello, e lo sai. Cosa vuoi da me Sebastian? >> mi ha chiesto, il mio ultimo desiderio. << Baciami Blaine >> ho risposto d’istinto e lui ha obbedito.

È stato bello, è stato romantico, è stato tante cose per me e mi chiedo cosa sia stato per te, e per Thad che ci ha visti, mi dispiace Thad ma non eri previsto e mi dispiace sinceramente di averti coinvolto, tu sei l’unico innocente tra tutti noi.  
In un certo senso ti capisco Blaine, capisco perché nell’accorgerti di Thad tu mi abbai spinto, e non ti giudico, solo che il vetro di questa casa è fragile, è bastato un lieve contatto e si è spaccato e or ami sto tenendo sul legno, ma sono stanco.  
Blaine Anderson, ti amo e sappi che è una mia scelta, Thad Harwood, ti ringrazio di tutto, specialmente di avermi fatto sentire amato, una sensazione che Blaine non è riuscito a darmi, e tu invece si, grazie per quello e per il resto.  
Sono come un sogno, e come un sogno devo sparire, solo che questa vola farà male, non ce la faccio più, sono stanco, avvisate Hunter e Kitty, sembra strano ma credo di amarvi entrambi.


	5. Hunter's POV

Mi chiamo Hunter Clarington signor commissario, tenente Hunter Clarington a essere precisi. E no, non mi calmo finché lei non arresta quel nano col gel per omicidio. No, non me frega un cazzo se è stato un incidente, l’ha fatto di proposito, glielo dico io. No, non lo voglio il caffè.  
Conosco Sebastian Smythe dal liceo e il nostro rapporto è sempre stato del tipo “ che fai? Nulla, facciamo sesso? Ok “, molto lineare e molto semplice. No, non sono gay, vede quella biondina che si è entrata in casa e sta cercando di non toccare nulla? Si chiama Kitty Wilde ed è la mia fidanzata, ci saremmo sposati tra un mese e avevo chiesto a Sebastian di farmi da testimone. Si, la vittima, genio.  
Conosco il suo lavoro, non sono nato ieri ma per lui c’è sempre un posto sul divano del mio appartamento e Kitty lo adora, forse perché non sa di noi. Si, tradisco la mia ragazza con Sebastian, ma saranno affari miei? Comunque, Kitty studia chimica e lavora in una profumeria così ogni tanto si diverte a giocare al piccolo chimico, in particolare ha inventato un profumo che Sebastian adora. Certo, una volta la sua ultima creazione provata sul povero Mr Pussy lo fece puzzare per una settimana. Chi è Mr Pussy? È il mio gatto signor commissario, e non rida!

Comunque le stavo dicendo, tre sere fa eravamo tutti e tre a casa e stavamo cenando, Kitty cucina sempre e le assicuro che è un’ottima cuoca quando Sebastian ci ha raccontato del suo nuovo cliente. Un nano col gel che gli aveva chiesto di seguire il marito, rinominato Faccia da Checca, e di tentarlo. Gli succedono le cose più strane ed ero pronto a sentire il resto quando ci ha detto che non aveva obbedito e aveva raccontato una marea di cazzate.  
Non era un mio problema ma mi sono preoccupato, e non solo io. << Mi sfugge perché fai questo: ossia raccontare frottole ma stai attento, se quello si accorge sono guai >> gli ha detto Kitty e non ne abbiamo più parlato, finito ci siamo messi sul divano a vedere CSI mentre io coccolavo Mr Pussy, che Sebastian sembra, sembrava, detestare.  
E va bene, prenderò quel caffè se proprio insiste, senza zucchero! No, non mi calmo signor commissario, il mio miglior amico è morto e il suo collega sta ascoltando quel nano gellato senza arrestarlo! Ma lo faccio arrestare io per omicidio preterintenzionale, e non mi guardi così! Voleva allontanarlo e non mi dica che non è così, è tutta colpa sua e se non finirà in prigione gli renderò la vita un inferno.

Due giorni fa Sebastian mi ha chiesto in prestito la bici per recarsi al lavoro. Non la uso quasi mai, anzi dovrei anche venderla, la usavo i primi tempi con Kitty quando la portavo a Central Park per dei picnic. Gliel’ho prestata di buon grado, io uso la macchina e dopo aver accompagnato Kitty all’università mi sono recato a lavoro. Che lavoro faccio? Militare di carriera grazie a papino, contento?  
Per il resto è stata una giornata tranquilla finché non sono tornato a casa e ho visti Kitty che cuciva. << Sebastian è caduto a causa del ghiaccio, è solo uno strappo >> mi ha spiegato sistemandosi gli occhiali mentre Mr Pussy giocava coi gomitoli. << E la bici? >> ho chiesto? << Un po’ ammaccata, lui si è tagliato ma Blaine l’ha medicato >>,ed è stata la prima volta che ho sentito il nome di questo stronzo. << E chi è Blaine? >> ho chiesto sorpreso. << Blaine Anderson, il cliente di Sebastian, quello che gli ha chiesto di controllare il marito e a cui ha raccontato solo frottole >> ha spiegato mentre osservava i pantaloni.  
Costosi come tutto il guardaroba di Seb, e lo strappo non si vede nemmeno. << Per me si è preso una cotta >> ha detto prima di cominciare a ripassare.  
Kitty sta tremando e … fermi quella barella, ci conceda almeno di vederlo. Come sarebbe a dire che non serve? Sono il suo migliore amico, io e Kitty siamo la sua famiglia e ne ho il diritto! No, non mi calmo e  non voglio un altro caffè cazzo, ma lei sa solo offrire caffè?

Ieri sera eravamo tutti e tre a cena al ristorante dove Sebastian ha la sua suite, Mr Pussy se la sa cavare da solo e almeno fino al nostro ritorno avrebbe avuto tutto il divano per sé. Stavo parlando del liceo, evitando di accennare ai nostri trascorsi, non sono cretino cosa crede? Non posso di certo dire alla mia futura moglie che mi piace prenderlo in culo sul nostro letto matrimoniale dal mio migliore amico! Comunque ci ha raccontato di aver mentito di uovo al nano gellato e che lo aveva pure baciato. Sebastian non bacia mai nessun cliente e se vuole la verità ci siamo baciati solo al liceo, poi abbiamo deciso che era stupido e non lo abbiamo più fatto << Hai fatto una cazzata, per fortuna è finita qui e non lo vedrai più >> ho constatato, tutta questa storia è stata solo una grandissima cazzata che è diventata una tragedia, il nano, non creda nemmeno per un secondo che lo chiamerò Blaine, mi sta guardando e così gli altri due, Faccia da Checca e Thad, e non me ne frega, io urlo quando mi pare! ha constatato Hunter, e lo pensavo anch’io. << Io però mi sto chiedendo perché l’hai baciato? Non è che ti sei preso una cotta per lui? >> l‘ha punzecchiato Kitty e l’abbiamo visto irrigidirsi.  
Ed è stata la prima volta che ho visto quel nano: capelli neri con troppo gel, basso e vestito elegantemente, il quale con passo deciso si è avvicinato al nostro tavolo, ha fatto un cenno a Sebastian e l’ha trascinato verso l’ascensore. Stavo per protestare quando Kitty mi ha fermato e ha sorriso così abbiamo continuato la cena e poi siamo tornati a casa, appena in tempo per vedere che quella sera Mr Pussy non avrebbe ceduto tanto volentieri il dominio del divano.

Questa mattina Kitty ha preparato tre caffè perché Sebastian era tornato prima e poi le ha chiesto di accompagnarlo dal fioraio, ora che ci penso non indossava più i gemelli di suo padre, amava indossarli, sa? << Ti sei proprio preso una cotta per quel nano pieno di gel >> gli ha detto prima di lasciarlo davanti allo studio medico del nano. So che politicamente scorretto, e no, non smetto. Se sono qui è colpa sua, se Sebastian è morto è colpa sua e lei cosa aspetta ad arrestarlo?  
Ero in riunione quando mi ha chiamato Sebastian: << Cercami tutte le informazioni che puoi su Thad Harwood >> ha detto e ha riattaccato prima che potessi chiedergli chi diamine fosse questo Thad. Il caro Harwood ha una pagina web e una pagina Facebook, alquanto noiose, ed è stato facile crakkare la password, è stato un favore a un amico, lo so che è un reato ma poteva essere un caso di sicurezza nazionale. Abuso di potere? Lo provi. Comunque gli ho mandato i link per mail e ho controllato quelle informazioni anch’io durante la pausa pranzo: noiose, qualche foto, nulla di ché insomma.

Verso le sei mi ha richiamato e mi ha detto: << Mi ha scoperto Hunter >> ed è stato allora, mentre guardavo il Tg che mi sono seriamente preoccupato. << Chi? cosa, dove quando e perché? >> ho chiesto mentre Kitty stava preparando la cena per tutti e tre. Cucina sempre per tre, al massimo mette gli avanzi in forno, Sebastian lo sa e quando arriva li scalda, se non li trova lì sono in frigo. << Blaine Anderson, ha scoperto che gli ho mentito perché Faccia da Checca non mi ha riconosciuto. Io … credo di essermi innamorato di lui Hunter, e pensavo che … >> << << Me lo sentivo che sarebbe finita male Seb, me lo sentivo, se anche ti sei preso una cotta stratosferica per quel tizio non lo cercare più, hai già fatto troppi casini in tre giorni. È stato bello, è stato divertente ma ora basta, e non dirmi che hai pensato che avrebbe lasciato il marito per te? Sarebbe veramente l’ultima delle tue stronzate, sai bene che non lo lascerà. Kitty prepara l’arrosto questa sera, ti aspettiamo, se sei in ritardo come sempre ti lasciamo gli avanzi nel formo, sempre che Mr Pussy non li mangi prima >> ho detto tutto d’un fiato sperando che seguisse il mio consiglio, quando vuole sa essere razionale. E invece non l’ha fatto, ha accennato a Thad Harwood e che nessuno poteva permettersi di trattarlo in quel modo e ha riattaccato.

Il resto lo sa, eravamo a letto quando ha suonato il cellulare e lei mi ha comunicato la notizia. No, non sto calmo, il nano lo ha ucciso, Faccia da Checca è il vero responsabile e Harwood se l’è scopato, non sto calmo! Kitty vuole andare a parlare con uno di loro, faccia pure, io non ho nulla da dirgli ed è meglio che mi stiano lontani tutti e tre.

Un mese dopo:

Kitty ha insistito per rimandare il matrimonio e la capisco. Al funerale non ho voluto nessuno e quando ho visto Thad Harwood Kitty ha dovuto tenermi per la giacca altrimenti lo avrei strozzato. C’è una foto di tutti e tre sul caminetto e Kitty la pulisce ogni giorno e si sente il profumo che gli aveva regalato perché lo spruzza ogni giorno in giro per casa, persino Mr Pussy sembra più triste da allora.  
Anderson non è stato indagato, dicono che è stato solo un incidente ma non ci credo, non dopo aver visto quello sguardo colpevole. “ L’ho visto, per favore dimmi dove si trova “ recita l’sms che ho ricevuto pochi secondi fa da Thad Harwood e non so se risponderò, voglio evitare di pensare a quella sera.  
Mi chiedo ancora dove siano finiti i gemelli … Anderson, è lui che ha i gemelli del padre di Sebastian, lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Come dice il titolo è ispirato al film " Chloe - Tra Seduzione e Inganno ", di cui riprende la situazione e alcuni dialoghi, per ilr esto ho cercato di adattare il tutto.  
> All'inizio avevo in mente una Brittana, perchè volevo che finisse come nel film francese " Nathalie ... " di cui " Chloe " è un remake e volevo provare a scrivere femslash ma poi è uscita questa cosa.  
> L'unico rimando a " Nathalie " è quando Blaine e Sebastian decidono che per abbordare Kurt quest'ultimo si presenterà come Cameron Connors, che era il nome in origine pensato per Seb, nel film è Fanny Ardant e dare il nome di Nathalie a Marlene/ Emmanuelle Béart.  
> Ho cercato di restare IC ma capite che era un'impresa alquanto notevole ergo ho preferito mettere l'OOC, non si sa mai. La presenza di Thad all'inizio non era contemplata in quanto volevo restare fedele al film originale ma poi mi sono detta: ho fatto trenta e quindi facciamo trentuno.  
> Avviso importante: questo è il POV di Blaine, sono i SUOI ricordi ed è la SUA visione della storia, nei prossimi capitoli vi saranno i POV di Kurt, di Thad, di Sebastian stesso e di Hunter, in modo che ognuno di loro possa raccontare la propria versione della storia, con particolari che qui ho volutamente tralasciato. Così invece di scrivere femslash mi sto esercitando con i POV.  
> Quindi, in questa fic troverete Seblaine, Kurtbastian e Thadastian, oltre a Huntbastian friendship, Kitter e Klaine, inutile dire che una di queste è falsa. Se avete visto il film spero di averlo compreso, se no vi consiglio di vederlo, e di vedere anche quello francese. Ora la pianto perchè altrimenti divento logorroica.


End file.
